Old Fashion Ideal
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Evelyn Coulson joins her adoptive brother/father figure on quest to stop Loki. She finds a deep connection with man that her brother idolizes. With her past in darkness she learned how to live modern world. Fury assigns her to help Steve adjust to the new modern world he awakes to. And Steve finds along the way Evie and he have more in common then once thought. Steve/Oc
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Evelyn Coulson sat a coffee shop outside Stark Tower. She was wearing dark blue wrap dress that came to her knees. She had her golden blonde hair down in soft forties curls. Her lips were stained red and her green eyes had silver eye shadow. She was waiting for target. She looked around the patio. Her light green eyes met blue eyes of man. He was one that her brother/father was talking so much about Captain America.

Phil Coulson was not really related to her but when she was found without a name or anything with no knowledge of her past Phil took her in and gave her last name. She really did not have a name but a dog tag around her neck read Eve. So she figured that her name was Eve or Evelyn as she preferred. Hell, she preferred Evie to Eve. That was nearly twenty some odd years ago. She looked barely out of her teenage years then now she looked barely in her mid-twenty. She now worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. as assassin and spy. It was common fact in S.H.I.E.L.D. that was a mutant but human. She was experimented on that was determined by the medical tests done on her.

A waitress walked in-between Captain America and her.

"Waiting on the big guy?" The waitress asked.

"Ma'am" Captain said.

"Iron Man, a lot of people wait here just to see him fly by" The Waitress said.

"Right, maybe another time." Captain said.

He reached for his wallet. Evie phone went off she reached for it. _Speaking of her brother._ She paid the bill then rose from her table. She grabbed her purse and phone. Then head out. She did not looked where she was going. She went to fall a pair of strong-arm grabbed her before she hit the side-walk. Evelyn eyes rose to see the face of her savior. It was none other than Captain America her brother's, as she preferred to call Phil, hero. His blue eyes met her green eyes. She had to admit that her brother idol was quite attractive. He helped her to her feet. She still had a grip on his arms.

"Are you aright Ma'am?" He asked.

Steve's eyes travel up and down her body. She was tall about five-feet nine inches tall. She had curves in all the right places. He eyes traveled back up to her face. She had the most beautiful green eyes he had seen in while. She had classical features and porcelain skin. Her eyes were large expressive. Her nose was small and doll-like. Her lips were full and heart-shaped. Her face shape was oval. She was nothing like Peggy. This woman was beautiful but she was no Peggy.

"I'm fine thank you" Evie said.

"Are you sure? You seem dazed Ma'am"

"Evelyn Coulson, please no more ma'am. It's not every day I get saved by handsome strong man. Are you alright I do believe I ran into you"

He actually blushed. It was endearing. She smiled. Then she looked at him. He was wearing a brown leather jacket light blue button down top with top two buttons undone showing a white undershirt and then he had a pair of khaki on and brown dress shoes.

"Steven Rogers. You can call me Steve if you like Evelyn. I am fine no harm done. Can I get you cab."

"You don't have to Steve if you like you can call me Evie everyone else does"

"Evie it is no problem."

He hailed a cab for her the proceeded to help her into cab. Then he talked to the driver. He paid the cab driver then shut the car door. He stepped back. Evie looked at him with a smile on her face. She waved at him.

The cab pulled away. The cab driver looked back at her. He was man of Middle Eastern decent.

"Where to Miss?" The driver said.

His accent was thick. Evie eyes looked up to his in the rear view mirror. Then back down to his diver license.

"Brooklyn."

"He did not pay me that much Lady"

"Don't worry about _Harold Thomas? _You know you look nothing you license Harry sweetheart."

"I did not steal the thing?"

"I never said you did Harry. Now tell me your real name sugar"

"Amar Saldan"

"You are the first person that noticed"

"I'm paid to notice things"

"Was that your boyfriend back there lady"

"No, I wish, but no. The last boy friend I had was dumber then rock and tried to beat sense in to me."

"If ya can get that man back there he a gentleman and tell are all but gone."

"He probably taken you know the old standby line"

"Oh yes, men like him are playing for my team or taken or both"

"Oh, yes, both. I love that one. What I hate most is when they act they aren't dating anyone then their girlfriend or boy friend walks in."

"That happened to you a lot darling?"

"A few times. I all but given up on love"

"You just need a man like the past gentleman all"

They drove for ten minutes traffic was horrible. Evie reached up front.

"Pull over here I walk from here"

"You sure lady this is bad part of city"

"I know, how much do I owe you Amar"

"Nothing for pretty lady like you and the man back there paid me."

Evelyn got out of the cab. She walked over to shabby bar that had just opened. She walked into the bar as the cab pulled away. All the eyes traveled to her when she walked inside she was so out of place. She walked over to the bar. The bar tender walked over to her.

"Miss, We are closed."

"I'm here to see your boss… Jacob"

"He not seeing visitor Lady"

Evelyn smiled then looked down at the bar then back up to bar tender. He reminded her of her old boyfriend, an idiot with a position of power. His grey eyes board into her face willing her to leave.

"Listen to me Jacob either you tell me where Ivan is or I make you."

"A little thing like you" He laughed

"Size is not everything. I sure to say that to ladies all the time"

"Insulting me is not get you anywhere darlin'"

Evelyn opened her mind to kinetic energy and potential energy around her. The liquor bottles started to vibrate. Evie eyes focused and more of her powers unleashed itself. One of the bottle floated off the back bar and hang mid-air. The bar tender looked at Evelyn like she was a freak of nature. A knife that was there for cut up fruit flew out his hand. And pointed at the bar tender head.

"I don't know where Ivan is… Don't kill me." Jacob said.

"Well if isn't the Eden come visit me." The gruff voice of Ivan said.

Evelyn turned to look at him. She wore a sickening smile. Then she rose from the stool. The bottle and knife went back to the rightful place. Ivan was large Russian man. His hair was starting to grey but there was still black in his hair. His arms reminded her of tree limbs along with his leg of tree trunks. He motion for her to come closer. She rolled her eyes then followed him.

"You did not show at meeting place. And I'm desperate and desperate times calls for desperate measures."

"I'm on the good and narrow now doll."

"Ivan, don't feed me that load of bull shit."

"It's the truth"

"You know as well I that you want to take down S.H.E.I.L.D. more than anyone I know. And I want to know if you have heard anything about a briefcase."

"Sorry doll I have not."

Evelyn put her fingers to her temples and drove into Ivan's mind. She read that he was telling her the truth about the briefcase maybe not about the clean and narrow but nothing that S.H.E.I.L.D. was involved in. She was quickly brought back to her own mind. When, Ivan backhanded her across the face. Thus, busting her lip Evelyn threw into wall using her Telekinesis. He groaned. She walked over to the door. Once outside the bar she grabbed her cell phone and called Fury. Nick Fury answered on second ring.

"Boss, no luck on my end what do you want me to do now."

"Go home for now. I want you to meet Coulson at Stark Tower in few hours. After you done with him meet me by the boxing gym that Captain America uses."

"Okay will do. I am going head home and eat dinner."

Evelyn walked to alleyway and teleported back to an alleyway by her alleyway. She walked over to her apartment building and head inside.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

A little before a hour later Evelyn stood outside Stark Tower. She was waiting for Phil. She had iced her lip the swelling was gone down. It was little purple but not bad. There was no cut other than one on inside that Phil could not see. Evelyn cell phone rang. She sighed then took it out and looked at it. She answered her phone.

"Yes, Hill" Evie said

"Coulson, change of plans you are to meet Fury now at the gym. Then meet your brother afterward." Maria Hill said.

"Got ya, tell him, I'll be there in matter of seconds"

Evelyn hung up the phone. She put it back in her purse. Then looked around she walked over to dark shadow which was easy being that Stark Tower was dark for some odd reason. She teleported to alleyway by the gym. She walked out of the alleyway. She made sure her looked decent. She walked over to Fury. Fury looked at her. He noted that she had bruise by the right corner lip.

"Coulson what happened"

"A punch nothing more I had to check if he was telling me the truth. He took the moment my guard was down."

"Coulson not going be happy"

"It comes with territory doesn't it director."

"Yes it does."

Evelyn and Nick Fury walked into the gym. She notice Steve Rogers was punching a punching bag. Her eyes went wide when he punches it into wall. And sand poured out of it. He acted like it was nothing. He grabbed another one and put it up. Fury patted her on the back. Then he walked inside. She followed behind him. She handed him the file folder. Steve was panting. He started to punch a new bag.

"Trouble sleeping?" Fury asked.

Steve took note at Fury were there. He stopped punching the bag.

"I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I had my fill." Steve said.

"I would say" Evie said.

Evie walked out behind Fury. Steve turned to face them. He noted that Evie had bruise on her face that was not there earlier.

"Captain Rogers I don't believe you met Agent Evelyn Coulson. Her story is a lot like yours."

"I doubt that. We meet Sir." Steve said.

"When?" Fury asked.

"Earlier today it was accident. It's nice to see you again Steve." Evie stated.

"Nice to see you too, Miss Coulson." Steve said.

"Evie was found twenty some odd years ago with no memory of who or where she was at." Fury said.

Steve turned back to the punching bag. He started to punch the bag. Evelyn walked behind it and grabbed on to the bag. Steve looked at her like she was crazy. Fury was even shocked that she did that.

"If you have been asleep for seventy years, then you should be out celebrating, seeing the world." Evie said.

Steve walked away from the bag. He turned and started to take the tape off his hands. Evie walked over to him and touch his back. Flashes of his memories filled her mind. She gasped. Steve turned to face her. Tears filled Evie eyes when she looked at Steve. Evie looked faint.

"When I went under the world was at war, I wake up they say we won. They didn't say what we lost."

"We've made some mistakes along the way." Evie started.

"Some very recently" Fury finished.

Steve looked from Evie to Fury. He sat down on a bench. Fury looked at Evie.

"Are you here with mission, sir?"Steve asked.

"I am" Fury said.

"Trying to get me back into the world?" Steve said.

"Trying to save it" Fury said.

Fury handed Steve the folder. Fury and Evelyn eyes met. He looked at her with a look that said can you could you control him. Evelyn shook her head no. Even if she could which she knew she could after what she saw she could not do that to him. Steve opened the file folder.

"HYDRA's secret weapon." Steve said.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." Fury stated.

Steve handed the folder back to Fury.

"Who took it from you?" Steve asked.

"He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll need to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger then you already know." Fury answered.

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me." Steve said

Steve got up grabbed his duffel bag. The he walked over to punching bag and grabbed one. Evie looked at Steve then back to Fury. Steve started to head out of the gym.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now" Fury asked.

"You should left it in the ocean." Steve said.

Fury turned to face Evie.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Fury asked.

"You know more about him then me." Evie said.

Evie went to follow Steve out of the gym.

"Evie, why wouldn't you control his answer?" Fury asked.

"He deserve better. And in any case we both know he's going to do it. Now if you will excuse me I have to go meet my brother"

"Tell Phil that you and Steve will be on jet tomorrow bound for base"

"Do you think that good idea having Phillip in same place as his idol?"

"Agent Coulson knows how to proper. At times I question you abilities Miss Coulson."

"Sir, I meant no disrespect. But when I touched him I could see his memories that haunt his sleep. I know what that like to haunted by the past."

"Are remembering your past?"

"Pieces not anything concrete"

"Does Agent Coulson know?"

"No, and he doesn't need to sir."

Evelyn made her way outside. She looked down the block and saw Steve walking back to his apartment with the punching bag. Evie decide that she was going to do something a little rash.

"Steve" Evie called.

Steve stopped and turned. He watched as Evelyn ran up.  
"Miss Coulson?"

"Evelyn or Evie please. Steven I am sorry for what happen back there. I want you to know I had no clue that we would be seeing each other this soon. I was waiting for my target when I ran into you. I just couldn't introduce myself as agent in-front of all those people."

"What are you a spy?"

"Well yes, after what happened to me. The skill and talents I required. S.H.E.I.L. D. trained me and molded me into this role. I also had no place in this world. They make me feel like belong and not freak of nature."

"Freak of nature?"

"I'm mutant. I am human but the things that make me, me are altered. I was born with special abilities most of the mental. I can read people thoughts, control minds, talk in other minds, and telekinesis or the ability to move thing with my mind. But then some agency or someone got hold of me. They tried to make me like you only they hoped better. Once they did whatever they did to me. They attempted to erase from me ever being alive. They removed my memories and records all of it."

"So you can control my mind"

"Yes I can but I would never do it to you"

"Why?"

"You deserve better than that. You are one very few people who are truly good. And what you did today proved it. This world is crazy place. Gentlemen and decency are things of the past. At times I wish I could go back to the past or least have the old-fashioned ideals back."

Evelyn smiled at him. It was at that moment that Steve realized that Evelyn could be as strong as Peggy. Evie turned to walk away from him. She was not a foot from him.

"Evie, can you truly help me adjust to this new world?" Steve asked.

Evie turned. Her eyes locked on his.

"Yes, and regardless what you choose to do I will help you."

"You know I'm going to do it"

"Very true, it is in your nature to do so. Captain."

"Call me Steve"

"As long as you call me Evelyn or Evie anything but Eve."

"Why not Eve?"

Evie looked down to sidewalk. She attempted to suck in her tears. Eve brought back to many painful things. Steve walked over to her and left up her chin. He seemed genuinely concerned about her.

"Eve was name on dog tag I had on when they found me."

"Dog tags like in the military?"

"Yeah, I can show them to you later."

"I would like that Evelyn. Can I walk you home or something?"

Steve blushed when he asked that question. Evie giggled and lean up and kiss his cheek.

"I have to go meet my brother across town. Thank you for asking though"

"I could escort you or get you cab."

"No thank you Steve I have faster why to travel."

"Oh really Evelyn."

"It called teleportation. I can vanish from one place and appear in another."

"That sounds fascinating."

"Some other time I will take you with me."

"I would like that"

"See you tomorrow Steve. Good night"

"Good Night Evelyn."

Evelyn smiled at Steve the vanished right in front of him and appeared back outside Stark tower. Steve eyes went wide then he shook his head then walked back over to his thing then started walked to his apartment. Evelyn turned and looked over and found Phil standing there.

"Hello, Phillip"

"Eve how many times you have to tell not to call me Phillip"

"At least one more time brother dear, how about we reach a deal I don't call you Phillip, you don't call me Eve"

"Deal. Now let go deal with Tony"

"Tony oh joy"


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Evelyn and Phil walked over to the main door. The tower was still dark. Phil looked over to Evelyn. She looked at the building oddly. It was almost if it was off the grid. There was no energy running through the lines.

"Phil, the building dark." Evie said.

"Is that a problem?"

"I can open the door. It is just going to be fun get up there."

"Just get us inside than we'll worry about that."

"Okay Boss"

Evelyn pointed her hand at door. She focused on opening the door open. The door opened with a loud creaked. She turned to look at Phil. He gave her a computer looking thing. She nodded for him to enter. He walked inside then waited for her to enter. Once they were inside. She pointed her hand back to the door to close it. The door closed quickly Phil looked at her. The light suddenly came back on. Evie eyes looked around the room. She looked over to Phil. He took note of the bruise on her face.

"Evelyn Coulson what happened?"

"A punch it not like it's the first time I got hit or anything."

"Please tell me it was not your boyfriend"

"I don't have boyfriend. Let just focus on our mission I would like to go home some time soon."

"I have been telling you so many times that you need a boyfriend and one that is gentleman."

"And I telling you I will date one when I find one. Speaking of gentlemen you get ride on jet to base with your hero"

"Captain America"

"Yes, don't get too excited I will be there. Have you tried calling Tony?"

"Will do?"

Meanwhile, Tony was landing in his Iron Man suit. The machines were talking them off for him.

"Sir, Agent Coulson of S.H.E.I.L.D. is the line." Jarvis stated.

"I'm not in. I'm actually out."Tony said.

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."Jarvis said.

"Grow a spine Jarvis, I got a date."Tony

"Levels are holding steady, I think." Pepper said.

"Of course they are I was directly involved. Which bring me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well, i really wouldn't know, now would I?"

"What do you mean? All of this came from you."

"No, all this came from this" Pepper said.

She pointed to his chest.

"Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself twelve percent."

"Twelve Percent?" Pepper asked.

"An argument could be made for fifteen…" Tony started.

"Twelve percent? My baby?" Pepper said.

She walked away over to where the champagne was chilled.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And, sorry but the security snafu? That was on you" Tony finished.

"Oh."

"My private elevator…"

"You mean our elevator?"

"…it was teeming with sweating work men. I'm going pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

"It's not going to be that subtle."

Pepper pour two glasses of champagne and handed one to Tony. He took it then looked at her.

"Call your mom. Can you bunk over?" Tony asked.

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden." Jarvis stated.

Tony picked up the phone. Phil face was in front of phone.

"Mr. Stark we need to talk." Phil stated.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message."Tony stated.

"This is urgent" Phil said.

"Then leave it urgently." Tony said.

The elevator doors open to reveal Phil and Evie. Pepper turned when the door opened. Phil put his phone in his pocket. Evie walked into the apartment followed by Phil.

"Security breech. It's on you" Tony said.

"Mr. Stark." Phil said.

"Phil! Evie! come in" Pepper said.

"Phil? Evie?" Tony asked.

"I can't stay" Phil said.

"His first name is 'Agent'" Tony said.

"Actually his first name is Phillip but his tile is agent." Evie said.

"Evelyn" Phil snapped.

Evie walked back over to Phil. Tony looked over to her. He smiled at her and walked over to her.

"I don't believe I meet this beautiful creature" Tony said.

"Tony this is Evelyn Coulson. Come on in we're celebrating." Pepper said.

Tony noted that Evelyn looked nothing like Phil. Evie's green eyes met Tony brown eyes. She tilted her head to the side.

"Which, is why they can't stay." Tony said.

"And what celebration it is congratulations" Evie said.

Phil looked at her oddly then remembered she could pick up on all forms of energy around her. Pepper and Tony looked at her oddly.

"Thank you" Pepper said.

"I can pick up on the energy around me it reading very clean and sustainable. The first of its kind, I do believe. It is quite a feat. Right Phil did not tell you. I am mutant. But that's really beside the point." Evie said.

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible." Phil said.

Evie handed the computer to Phil. Then Phil went to give it to Tony.

"I don't like to be handed things" Tony said,

Evie smiled at him. Pepper looked at Tony then back to Evie and Phil.

"That fine, because I love to be handed things. So let's trade. Thank you" Pepper said.

Pepper took the computer from Phil and handed him a glass of champagne. Then she gave the computer to Tony and took his glass of champagne and took a drink.

"Official consulting hour are between eight and five every other Thursday." Tony said.

Evie looked at Phil and took the champagne flute from him. She took a sip of the champagne. Phil groaned when he realized that Evie was playing a game with Tony. She looked at Tony.

"This isn't a consultation," Evie said.

"Evie right what do at S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Tony asked.

"I'm Spy and assassin, Thank you Mr. Stark."

"Is this about The Avengers?" Pepper asked.

Phil looked shocked. Evie giggled at her.

"Which I know nothing about."Pepper finished.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." Tony said.

"I didn't know that either" Pepper said.

"Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with other."

"That I did know" Pepper stated.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Phil said.

"Whatever, Ms. Potts, got a second?" Tony asked.

"Half a mo." Pepper said.

"Take your time" Evie said.

Pepper walked over to Tony who walked over to a desk and set up the computer.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment." Tony asked.

"I was having 12% of a moment. This seems serious. Phil and Evie seem pretty shaken."

"How would know, if it's… Why is he "Phil"?" Tony asked.

"What is all this?" Pepper asked.

"This is."

Tony waved his hand and all the profiles appeared. Hulk, Thor and Captain America appeared along with file on Evie, Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"Is that Evie? I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight." Pepper said

"Yes, it looks like it. Tomorrow" Tony said.

"You have homework. You have a lot of homework." Pepper said.

"Well, what if I didn't?" Tony asked

"If you didn't" Pepper asked.

"Yeah," Tony said.

"You mean when you've finished?" Pepper started.

Phil looked at Evie who drank the champagne. She stood by the sofa. Evie thought were on Steve not really there. Phil walked over to her touched her back. Pepper walked closer to Tony then started to whisper in his ear.

"Well, then…" Pepper finished.

"Square deal. Fly safe" Tony said.

"Work hard." Pepper said.

Pepper kissed Tony then she walked over to Phil and Evie. Phil made Evie look at him. Evie floated the champagne flute back to the table.

"So any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?" Pepper asked.

"I can drop you." Phil said.

"Fantastic. I want to hear about the Cellist. Is that still a thing?" Pepper asked.

"She moved back to Portland. Evie come on"

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Stark." Evie said

"What? Boo! What about marketing exec Evie"

Evie, Phil and Pepper walked back into the elevator. The door closed and they started to head down to the ground floor.

"Broke up seven months go when he put fist to my jaw in fit of rage and drunk stupidly." Evie said.

"I been telling her she need a gentleman" Phil said.

"I agree Evie sweetheart, you need a man in your life." Pepper said.

"I admit I do but it is hard to so when I work as spy. And beside gentlemen are all but gone and things of the past." Evie said

They thought about what Evie said on the rest of the way down to ground floor. Once they were reached the ground floor. They went their separate ways. Phil and Pepper walked over to the door. Evie stood by the elevator. There was no one around. So it was safe for her to teleport.

"Aren't you coming?" Pepper asked.

"I have another way" Evie said.

"See you tomorrow I will call you when I get home" Phil said.

"Okay brother dear" Evie said.

"Night Evie" Phil said.

"Bye Evie" Pepper said.

Evelyn teleported back to her apartment. She walked into the living room. The room was filled with sofa and two arm chairs. They were done in light blue color and tan. There were throw pillows over the sofa. There was light wood coffee table. She turned on the light. She locked the door. Then she walked into bathroom. It was standard size and had shower/bathtub combination. Evie turned the water on in the sink. Her thoughts were still on Steve.  
"Evie snap out of it you can't fall for Captain America." Evie berated herself.

She flicked her wrist and the CD player kicked on softly. It still had her Elvis Presley 50 greatest love song it was disc two started to play. I can't help falling in love with you started to play. Evie looked up and sighed.  
"Really God, really" Evie yelled.

Evie went into her bed room and grabbed her nightdress. She walked back into bathroom. She started to wash her face. Then she slowly started to undress. She stood in-front of the mirror in her bra. She turned off the water. She walked into the living room and skipped a head to song 17 I was the one started to play. Then she walked back into the bathroom. Memories of the time that Phil found her flashed in her mind. She focused in on the dog tags. Then she was brought back to reality by a phone ringing. She walked over to her phone it was Agent Hill.

"Yes, Maria"

"Evie I wanted to let you know that the car will pick you up first then head to Captain Rogers's apartment since you are the closest. Then they will head to another location to meet up with Phil. You will get into another car then head to air base."

"Thank you what time will the car be here?"

"Eight"

"Okay see you soon Maria"

Evie hung up the phone. Then she walked into the bathroom. She turned on the water in the tub. She started to take bubble bath. She was trying to relax and get her mind off Steve which, was not working at all. She had her Cell phone nearby so in case Phil called she could answer the phone. Two hours later Evie was out of the tub. Her CD player was off. She was sitting on the sofa with light on. She was reading a romance novel when her cell phone went off. She was dress in spaghetti strap red silk nightdress.

"Hello" Evie said.

"Hello, Evie"

"Phil"

"I'm home"

"Okay night brother dear"

"Night Sis"

Evie hung up the phone. She put her book down. She headed to her bed room. She flicked her wrist and turned off the standing lamp. She got in to bed and went to sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Her dreams were filled with handsome Steve Rogers.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Evelyn was up by five a.m. She had gotten up ate a quick breakfast. Then got dressed in her work out clothes and went jogging. She got back to her apartment around seven. She hoped in the shower quickly. Then she changed into a pair of dark washed jeans and light green tank top with white jacket. She put on her brown high-heeled boots. Then she grabbed her duffel bag with her clothes in it packed just for such case. She left her hair down around her mid back. She had hair tie in jean pocket. So she could pull her hair back later. She put on minimal make-up, just the basic lip gloss and mascara. She grabbed her keys and head outside. The driver looked at her. She smiled at him. It was Henry Harris. He was older man with beer belly. He was of Irish decent. He had green eyes and part of his orange hair was turning grey. He was like a grandfather figure to her. He was driver that was with Phil when they found her. He gave her a teddy bear, which she still had it. It was in her old room at Phil's apartment. He was on the shorter side around five-feet eight inches.

"Hello, Henry"

"Miss Coulson"

Henry opened the trunk for her. She placed her bag in it then got inside back seat. Henry got inside the driver side door. They went down two or three blocks. They came another apartment building. Evelyn got out and walked up to the door. She pressed the buzzer to talk to Captain Rogers's apartment. Right when Captain Rogers went to come out of the door nearly knocking her off-balance. Evelyn smiled when Steve arms stopped her from falling again. She started to giggle and Steve blushed.

"We need stop doing that?" Evie giggled.

"I'm sorry Evelyn" Steve said ashamed that ran into her again

"Its okay, Steve you run into me any time as long as you catch me." Evie reassured him.

Henry snorted at her flirting. Henry walked over to help Captain Rogers with his bags. Steve looked into Evie green eyes. All those feeling she had for him came running back. She smiled at him. Steve was so torn. Part of him was attracted to, heck what hot male would not be look at her she was beautiful, at the same time he thought and maybe part of his heart was still with Peggy. The thought of Peggy made him wonder if she would like Evelyn. Steve would like to think she would.

"Can I help you with that, Captain?" Henry asked.

Steve looked at Henry. Evie looked down and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. She also blushed at fact that she got caught flirting with Steve. She sucked on her bottom lip then looked back up to Steve.

"Captain Steve Rogers I like you to meet Henry Harris. He works for S.H.E.I.L.D. as a driver. He is one of the best."Evie said.

"Evie here is just too nice for own good. It's hard to believe that she is one of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s best assassin and spy. The spy part not so much she's pretty enough." Henry said,

"Thank you Henry" Evie said

Evie wrapped her arms around Henry's shoulders. Henry just shook his head at her child-like antics. Steve looked at Henry then back to Evelyn. She smiled at him with brightness smile he seen in while. She had child like joy and innocence but with the body and mind of woman.

"No I think I have it Sir" Steve said.

Henry helped Evelyn down the stairs. Steve looked at her butt as she walked down the stairs. This was something about this time he truly did not understand women dress in such skin-tight clothes. Not that was bad thing for some men. But he liked a little mystery. Evie at times seem like prefect combination of modern woman with class and pose of lady of past. Evelyn turned around and looked at him. She noted the blush on his face from get caught looking at butt.

"Come Steve we have a world to save" Evie said.

"We?" Steve asked.

"Fury didn't tell you?"Evie asked.

"Tell me what?"Steve said.

"I'm on team, along with a couple of people. Don't worry you will in charge of us probably I have no leadership skills." Evie said.

Steve walked down and handed his bags to Henry. Then he looked Evelyn dead in the eye. He did not like the sound of her put herself in danger even for the world was in peril.

"No" Steve said

"What?!"Evie asked shocked.

"You aren't on any team where you can get hurt" Steve clarified.

"What are you…Oh you're worried about me" Evie said.

"Well, yeah you the first girl…woman I can somewhat talk to without look like nervous idiot" Steve said.

"You being shy and nervous make you sweet Steve. And that you are worried about me makes you even more of gentleman."

"At times you treat me like I'm just a man. Everyone else I have met from S.H.E.I.L.D. heck ever one sees me a prefect or Captain America. You look at me and…"

Evelyn kissed him on his lips suddenly. He was in shock. She pulled away from him quickly when she realized what she was doing. She turned away from and ran her hand down her face. Henry looked at the pair of them in wide-eyed shocked.

"I shouldn't have done that" Evie said.

Steve was in shock at what happened. He looked over to Henry who also wore a shock look on his face. Then his eyes went to Evelyn. She was looking at him. She looked to be talking to herself and not in good way. Almost if she was bringing herself down lower than she was already. Steve walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry" Evie said again.

"It's alright Evelyn no harm done. You find me attractive" Steve said

"Every woman finds you attractive Steve. I mean are you blind. And you are gentleman do you realize how rare those are in this world now a days. You are what my brother wants for me. Hell I want someone like for me."Evie stated

"What not me Evelyn?" Steve asked.

"For many reason the biggest being what S.H.E.I.L. D. would do. Other being if we did get serious down the road that you would have an even bigger target on your back. And I can't do that to you." Evie said.

"Would you date just skinny kid from Brooklyn?" Steve asked.

"If he had your personality and your belief and if he treated me how you treat me. Then yes, in a heartbeat" Evie stated

"You can look past the Captain America deal" Steve asked

"Yes, it's no different from you over looking that fact that, I am mutant. I'm still shock you find me attractive and I did not offend you when I kissed you suddenly. " Evie stated.

"Forgive Evelyn for repeat what you said but are you blind. Anyone could see that you are beautiful. And you did not offend me. How about we take things slow and seeing each other in quietly." Steve stated.

"You are asking me out? The heck with what S.H.E.I.L.D. thinks yes. How about after this drama plays out we can go dancing" Evie giggled.

"I don't know I can't really dance and special not dances of today" Steve said

"I'm not either I think clubs play the best music any way." Evie stated.

"We can learn together." Steve said

"I hate to break this up but we are on a time schedule here." Henry said.

"Right…after you Evelyn" Steve said

Henry opened the back seat. Evie got in the car and slide across. Henry gave her the thumbs up. She smiled at him. She mouthed, "You can't tell my brother". Steve slide into the car beside her. Henry looked at the pair of them before he closed the door. Steve and Evie was prefect together. Evie maybe not been born in Steve time but she had an old soul.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

The car pulled up to the meeting point. Phil Coulson got out of his car and walked over to the car and opened the door. Steve Rogers got out then reached inside to help Evelyn out of car. The wind was starting to blow. Evie reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a hair tie. She made quick work of braiding her hair. Phil looked over to his sister and shook his head. Evie went to grab her bag.

"Captain Rogers, Good Morning" Phil said

"Morning, Evelyn can I get that for you?" Steve said.

Steve walked over to Evie and took her bag and his from the trunk. Evie smiled at his thoughtfulness. Phil looked in awe of his hero. Evie walked over to him and patted his back.

"Morning Phil come on we have jet to catch"

"Morning Evie how come you got to ride with him?"

"I live closer. Bye Henry" Evie said.

Evie walked over to Steve. He looked down at her and smiled. Then he helped her to get into other car. Phil could swear he felt the chemistry between them from there. He walked over to the car. He got in the car.

"Let go" Phil said.

Evie leaned against Steve's shoulder in the car. Phil looked straight head. Steve looked down to her and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled up him. Phil was use to Evie leaning against him the car it was shocking to see her doing that with stranger. Not more than ten minutes later the car pulled into air base. Soldiers were running and doing the morning tasks. Phil got of the car followed by Steve. Evie got out the other side of the car. All of the male soldiers' eyes went wide when they saw her. She walked to back of the car. She could hear all of their horny thought from where she was. Her eyes narrowed at them. Their thoughts were giving her a headache. Phil went to go help her with the bags. Steve was by her side before he even could take step toward her.

"Evelyn, are you alright?"

"I'm alright I just have headache" Evie answered.

"A headache why?" Phil asked.

"Why do you think?" Evie asked

"Right let get out of here. Right this way" Phil said.

Phil led Steve and Evie to the jet. Steve was still concern for Evie. She kept her eyes straight forward. Steve looked over to her. He noted that the male soldiers stared at her as they past them. He had sinking feeling why Evelyn had headache. She could hear their thoughts. He squared his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him. She smiled at him. Phil was in front of them and did not take note of fact that Steve and Evie were now walking like couple.

They walked on the jet. Evie sat next to Steve. Phil sat by computer screen opposite of them. Her headache went away when they got on the jet. The jet took off for the base. Steve had a monitor in his hands. Evelyn was leaning in watching it with him. Phil didn't take note of this.

"So Evelyn you and Phil look nothing alike how are you brother and sister?" Steve asked.

"The truth is we aren't. Phil here found me at Coney Island wandering alone. I was making the ride go by their selves. So I could ride them. Mind you I looked barely in my teens. I had no memory of my past. Of who I was or what I had done or even how old I was. S.H.E.I.L.D. sent him to investigate. He found me. I had dog tags around my neck. It said my name was Eve. He in a way adopted me. At times he treats me like his daughter but other times he treats me like his sister. That was twenty years ago I barely aged eight to nine years in that time. So I have no clue how old I am really." Evelyn said.

"We did try to figure that out for you Evie" Phil said

"I know they found out I was experiment on. Giving me other mutation along with form of super solider serum they used on you. They hoped I believe to make a better version of you, Steve." Evie said.

The jet fell back into silence. Evie was lean against Steve's shoulder. He was uncomfortable at first but as time went on he seemed to relax. He looked down at her and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"We're about forty minutes out from home base, Sir" the pilot said.

Phil took off his head seat. Evie sat back up with her head resting against the head rest. Steve looked at her. Then he looked back to the screen.

"So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?"

"A lot of people were." Coulson started.

"You were the world's first super hero." Evie added.

Phil looked at Evie with the look. Steve looked over to her and smiled.

"Banner thought gamma radiation might hold key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Phil finished.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve asked.

"Not so much." Evie said.

"When he's not that thing, though the guy's a Stephen Hawking." Phil added.

Steve looked confused. Evie gave Phil a look back.

"He's like a smart person." Phil corrected himself.

"Nice recovery." Evie said.

Evie rolled her eyes at Phil.

"I gotta say it's an honor to meet you officially." Phil started.

Steve grinned at that comment. Evie just shook her head. She could tell this was going to head down hill fast.

"I've sort of met you, I mean, i watched you while you were sleeping." Phil said.

Steve put his head somewhat down. Evie was trying hard not to laugh. Evie got up and walked to the cockpit.

"I mean I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." Phil said trying to recover.

Steve got up and stood next to her. Evie turned and looked at Phil.

"Just quit while you're head Phil" Evie giggled.

"It really is just a huge honor to have you on board this…" Phil said.

"I hope I'm the man for the job." Steve said.

"Oh, you are" Evie and Phil said at the same time.

"Absolutely, we made some modification to the uniform. I had a little design input." Phil continued.

Steve turned to look at Phil. Evie looked at her brother. He was grinning like kid in candy store.

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little old-fashioned?" Steve asked.

"With everything that's happening and the things that are about to come to light," Phil started.

"People might just need a little old-fashioned." Evie finished.

Steve looked down at her. She smiled and went to nuzzled into Steve chest but she stopped herself because of Phil's presence. Phil looked at Steve and Evie oddly like he knew that she was hiding something from him. They were flirting with each other. She would not start dating Captain Rogers without tell him would she. Phil had to admit he partly like the idea of her and his idol getting together. He knew Steve was gentleman if ever there was one.

Thirty minutes later the jet landed at home base. The rear hatch door opened. Evie head off the plane first. She smiled at Natasha. Phil came off next followed by Steve.

"Stow the captain's gear and put Evie's thing in her room" Phil said.

"Yes, sir" A crew man said.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers."Phil said.

"Ma'am" Steve said.

"Hi, they need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace" Natasha said.

"See you there" Phil said.

Evie walked over to Steve. Phil walked off. Natasha started to walk on flight deck.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice" Natasha said.

"I thought Phil was going to swoon." Evie said.

"Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet" Natasha asked.

"Trading Cards?" Steve asked.

"They're vintage he very proud" Natasha said.

They all walked over to where Dr. Banner was standing. He looked very nervous. Evie went to walk closer to him. She wanted to make him less nervous.

"Dr Banner" Steve stated.

"Yeah, Hi, they told me you would be coming" Banner said.

"Word is that you can find the cube" Steve said.

"Is that the only word on me" Banner asked.

"One word I care about. Oh, Dr. Banner I don't believe you met Agent Evelyn Coulson" Steve said.

"Call me Evie doctor" Evie said.

"Hi, It must me strange for you all of this." Banner said.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar" Steve said

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute." Natasha said

"It going to get a little hard to breathe" Evie said.

"Flight Crew, secure the deck." An agent on the P.A. said.

Evie smiled over to Steve. He smiled back at her. Natasha took note of this but said nothing. They here machines moving.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

"Really, they want me in submerged pressurized, metal container" Banner asked.

They both walked closer to the edge. Turbine appeared and started up. They both back up a bit. Evie just shook her head. Natasha looked from Evie to Steve with questioning look. Evie just smiled at her. Natasha had huge hunch that Steve and Evie were hiding something. But as long as it did not affect the mission she did not care.

"No, No, this is much worst" Banner said.

"Come on gentlemen let head inside." Evie said.

"Evie right?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Yes" Evie said.

"How did you get mixed up with S.H.E.I.L.D.?"

"They found me and took me in." Evie said.

Evie noted that man was having trouble. She points her hand to the thing he was trying to move by himself. It moved into place suddenly. He looked over to Evie. And he mouth thank you. Dr. Banner and Steve were shocked. Natasha looked at it like was nothing. Natasha had seen Evie do that thousand of time.

"You are mutant" Dr. Banner asked.

"Yes" Evie said.

Steve walked over and placed his arm around her. It was his way of showing her that he liked her mutant or not. She smiled up at him. Then she turned back to Dr. Banner.

"Evie or Eden as she is known as has no memories of her past minus the last what is twenty some odd years" Natasha said.

"That's fascinating. I would love to do some medical test see if I can help you" Dr. Banner said nervously.

Steve looked less than pleased with thought of Evie having any more test done on her. Evie placed her hand on Dr. Banner hand. Flash of his memories played in her head. She drew back.

"After this all said and done, maybe." Evie said.

Dr. Banner and Natasha headed inside first leaving, Evie and Steve alone. A piece of her hair came out of her braid and blew across her face. Steve moved it and tucked it behind her ear. She grabbed his hand and held it and smiled at him.

"You don't have to" Steve said.

"Even if he can't help me he may be able to help others by running test on me. Beside Steve, I have had many tests run on me before. At least he asked me." Evie said.

"Still" Steve said

"You are too sweet. We still have a date after this over. We are going to a Swing club"

"What?"Steve said

"You will love it, trust me" Evie said

"Come on Evelyn before they come looking for us." Steve said.

Natasha led Banner and Steve through the deck to the bridge. Evie walked in-between Steve and Dr. Banner.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

Natasha walked into the bridge then turned back to look at Steve and Banner face. Evie walked inside and walked over to one of the rails. Steve eyes were traveling everywhere.

"Hover power check complete. Position cyclic increase collective to 8.0%" A brunette man agent said.

Steve walked round looking; he wore an amazing smile on his face. As Evie turned and watched him she noted that Dr. Banner seemed on edge.

"Preparing for maximum performance take off. Increase output to capacity" another agent said.

Evie walked over the table and sat down. She watched Steve as he took it all in.

"Power plant performing at capacity. We are clear" A female agent said.

"All engines operating. S.H.E.I.L.D. Emergency protocol 193.6 in effect. We are at level, sir" Hill said

"Good. Let's vanish," Fury said.

"Engage retro-reflection panels," Hill said.

Fury turned around. Evie smiled and started to walk down to where brother was at. Steve eyes were darting everywhere. She smiled over to him.

"Reflection panels engaged" A bridge tech stated.

"Gentlemen, Agent Eden."

"Sir," Evie said.

Steve walked over to follow Evie. When he was next to Fury, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash. Then he handed him ten dollars. Evie giggled.

"Agent Eden is here to help you Captain. Any question you can ask her," Fury said.

Steve followed Evie down to her brother. She stood next Phil. Steve stood next to her. He was still trying to take in everything.

"Doctor, thank you for coming," Fury said

"Thanks for asking nicely. So how long am I staying?" Banner asked nervously.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract you're in the wind" Fury said.

"Where are you with that?" Banner said.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops… if it's connected to a satellite its eyes and ears for us" Phil said.

"That's still not gonna find them in time," Natasha said.

"You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Banner asked.

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Banner asked.

"Agent Romanoff, could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?" Fury said.

"You are gonna love it Doc. We got all the toys," Natasha said.

Natasha led Dr. Banner out of the room. Fury turned and noted that Evie and Steve were quietly talking. It looked as if she was explaining something to him.

"Agent Eden would you mind showing Captain Rogers to the gym and his room?" Fury asked.

Steve offered her his arm. Evie giggled and placed her hand in his arm. She led Steve out of the room. Phil eyes stayed on them as they walked out of the room arm in arm. Once they were out of the room. Evie leaned closer to his chest. Steve looked down at her and smile. They pass the lab. She started to point out places.

"Down that hall is, well I don't even know down there," Evie laughed.

"You work for them for twenty years and you don't know?"

"It's above my pay grade."

Evie led Steve down to another hallway. Agents stopped and looked at them. She stared at them. And they all put their head down. Steve looked at her with a questioning look. She looked up with him with an innocent look. She came to a pair of double doors. She pushed them open. Steve followed her inside. He could tell it was a gym but with a lot of the equipment he did not recognize.

"This part of the gym is what most Agents use. But I figure you probably won't. There are free weights over there in variety of weight. And through this room…Come on," Evie said giddy.

Steve looked around the room trying to figure out what the machines were used for. He looked over to where Evie was heading. She seemed so excited to show him something. He walked over to the room. He looked inside it was like he walked back in time. It looked like his gym. But there was also a mat on the portion of the ground.

"Wow this is swell."

"Swell?"

Evie ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She had a huge smile on her face. He blushed at his comment.

"Well, it is…"

"No, Steve don't change I like swell. We should use it more today."

He looked down; her green eyes seemed to hold so much happiness. It was hard to picture her hard or cold like Natasha. He noted the bruising on her face had all but gone. He ran his hand down to her jaw.

"Someone's excited," Steve said

"I can't help it."

"I think it's cute."

"Come on Steve, I still have to show you-, your room."

"Led the way, darling."

Steve opened the door for her to go out first. An hour later Evie had shown Steve everything in the base. She stopped at their rooms.

"Mine is right here and yours should be next door."

"They put us that close to each other?"

"I hope my nightmares would not disturb you."

"You have nightmares?"

"Well yeah, I get bit and pieces of my past in my dreams."

"What do you remember?"

"Not much. Mostly an exam table and…so many needles. Oh, that reminds me I have to show you my dog tags."

Evie opened her bedroom door and she waved him to come in. He stood at the door. He looked around the room; he never seen a girl bedroom before. The bed was soft blue. It did not look standard but then he remembered that they raised her. He noticed that Evie was digging through her bag. She pulled them out of the bag. She looked around trying to find Steve. He was at the door way blushing like mad. Evie walked over to him and kissed his cheek again. Then she handed him her dog tags. Steve took his time examining them.

"If you don't like hospitals why did you agree with Dr. Banner doing tests on you?"

"Will you hold my hand? I know you will not let him hurt me. As long as you are by my side I wouldn't worry. I have my own superhero." She giggled the last part.

Steve looked up from the dog tags at her comment. He smiled at her and then nodded his head. He looked back the dog tags before he looked back up. Then place them in the palm of her hand.

"These are real."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they look mine."

"Agent Eden, Captain Rogers and you are needed on the bridge. Suit up." Fury voice said in her ear piece.

"Excuse me for moment Steve; I have to change."

"Change?"

"Yeah Fury wants us on the bridge but he wants me in my uniform, which I should been in earlier. You can head to the bridge if you want."

"It will be my honor to escort you, dar… Evelyn"

"You can call me darling in private, Steve."

"Right."

Steve blushed. Evie walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Five minutes later she walked out in what looked like a mixture of leather and spandex. She had knife attach to her hip along with gun hustler around her waist with hand gun on her hip. The uniform hugged every curve of her body. She had the front slightly unzipped so it showed part of her chest. Her hands were exposed. Steve eyes went wide when she walked out. She had army boots on. Her long blonde hair was tied back a in high pony tail.

"You look… I mean…wow!"

"Thank you."

Evie walked over and kissed him on his cheek again. They headed back to the bridge. Steve had wrapped his arm around her in protective manner. They walked into the bridge. Fury took note of the fact that Steve had his arm around her.

"Agent Eden, a word please" Fury said.

Steve walked down to Phil. Evie walked over to Fury. He took her arm and led her away from everyone. He walked into a tiny close off room with monitors.

"Agent is my eye fooling me or do I sense you and Captain Roger are in a relationship?" Fury asked.

"No sir, your eye is not fooling you," Evie answered.

"When did this happen?"

"This morning and part of last night."

"Agent Eden, you know it is not the best thing to date within the agency."

"I do, Sir."

"Is this a mutual relationship?"

"Sir, what are exactly suggesting?"

"Agent you can control minds"

"Sir, I would never do that to him. I know how important he is. I thought you knew me better than that, Sir. And for the record, we understand each other. It will not affect me doing my job."

"See that it doesn't," Fury finished.

They head back to the bridge. Evie looked over to Steve .Phil was asking about Steve signing his trading card. Steve seemed to note that Evie looked upset.

"I mean if it not too much trouble." Phil said.

"No, no it's fine" Steve said.

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Evie got me the last one. Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges but…"

"We got a hit. A 67% match. Wait, cross match; 79%" a male agent said.

"Location?" Phil asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany, 28 Königstrasse." The male agent said.

"He's not exactly hiding is he?" Evie said.

"Captain, you're up," Fury said.

"I'll go with him," Evie stated.

"Agent Eden, that is not smart," Phil said.

"Agent Eden, that is not smart" Fury said at the same time as Phil.

Evelyn looked at both of them with look that said "really must you talk at same time." Before she turned and focused on Fury.

"_Either I go with him or I teleport there now. Your choice_," Evie said in Fury mind.

Fury looked less than pleased. He glared over to her. She crossed her arms under her chest. She looked at him like it was his chose. Fury turned to Rogers.

"Make sure she does not get hurt," Fury demanded.

Steve looked less than pleased. Evie and Steve head to get Natasha and to get changed respectfully.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

Once they were out of the bridge. Steve turned to Evie.

"Evelyn it is not safe"

"And it's safe for you."

"It's not safe for anyone."

"Steve this is not my first mission. It sweet you care about me, but I'm a trained spy and assassin."

Evelyn walked down to the lab were Natasha was. She was upset that Steve thought she could not protect herself. Steve ran after and grabbed her arm and turned her around. He wore a concerned face.

"It not that I don't think you cannot protect yourself, Evelyn, I just don't want my girl getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt. You will be there. And not all of my mutation deals with my mind, Steve. Do you forget I was given a form of what they gave you?"

"You are my girl. I have not forgotten about that."

"How about you go get changed. I'll get Natasha. Do think I want to see you hurt when I could stop it."

"I would feel better if I knew you were safe."

"Tough."

Steve gave a look that was less than pleased. He realized at that moment she could be stubborn on top of her gentle kind childlike personality. Evie ran her hand down his jaw and down his neck. He put his hand on her waist. Natasha walked out of the lab and looked at them. Steve went to remove his hand.

"Don't, Fury knows already." Evie whispered.

Steve gave her a look. The thought filled his head, so that was what that talk was about. Then he walked off to get ready. Evie eyes looked at Steve butt as he walked off. She then looked back to Natasha.

"We have a location on Loki," Evie said.

Not more than ten minutes later they were all on the jet. Steve sat next to Evie. He still was not happy about her being there. Natasha was acting as copilot. Evie and Steve both were wearing stern looks on their faces. Evie was rolling out her shoulders. Steve eyes drifted to her. Evie looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. It was a long flight to Germany even in government jet. Evie eyes went wide. The energy was get stronger. She could sense that they were getting close. She sucked in air.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"It's really him," Evie said fearfully.

"We figured that," Natasha said.

"I can sense the energy coming off his spear," Evie said.

"You know you don't have to do this," Steve said.

"Good luck with that," Evie scoffed.

"We are coming up on it now. You ready Cap? Evie?" Natasha asked.

Evie stood up and bent backward to grab her ankles. Steve eyes went wide. He stood up. She rolled back up. She smiled over to Natasha. She put an ear piece in her ear. She walked over to the hatch door. Steve followed her.

"Steve, you remember when I told you I would take you with me when I needed to teleport. Want to try now Cap" Evie asked.

"Are you sure it safe?" Steve asked.

"Ask Tasha," Evie said.

"It perfectly safe Cap, and it's faster than jumping from a plane," Natasha stated.

"Let's do it. How do we do this?" Steve said

"Okay, wrap your arm around me," Evie said.

Steve blushed but did so. Evie pulled him closer to her. She looked up at him and grinned. He was blushing. He felt her breasts pushed up against his chest. He looked down at her. Then suddenly they disappeared from the jet and reappeared on ground in an empty of the side street near Loki location. They were still in same position they were in on the jet. Evie unwrapped her arms around him. Steve was in state of shock. His arms were still on her hips.

"Wow," Steve said.

"I know but let focus on the mission, Cap."

Steve smiled down at her. He kissed her forehead on last time. She looked up with him with a sweet smile before worn a serious look on her face and he shifted to the serious Captain America. They started to head down the street. Evie rounded the corner with Steve not far behind her.

"You were made to be ruled." Loki said. "In the end, you will always kneel."

"That's him," Evie whispered.

Evie looked back to Captain. He stood right behind her. She looked back to what was playing out. An old man, who looked like he might have been very young child in World War II, stood up. Evie went wide eyed.

"Not to men like you," the old man said.

"There are no men like me," Loki laughed.

"There are always men like you." The old man in turned said.

Evie knew she was going help him. Steve took note of the look on her face. Then they head in.

"Look to your elder people. Let him be an example," Loki said.

Loki went to kill the old man. Captain jumped in front of him with his shield. Evie focused on the energy and made it fire back at Loki after it hit the shield. Loki fell to the ground. Evie ran over to Steve. She ducked behind him. She ran her hands down the old man face. His blue eyes met her green eyes. He went instantly from fear to peace. He placed his hands on her face. He smiled at her. Steve stood up.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany" Steve started walking closer to Loki with his shield in hand. Evie rose to her feet. She turned to face Loki as well. Loki got up to his knees. People around them started to rose to their feet. "And saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve finished.

"The soldier," Loki said, getting to his feet. Evie walked up to Steve. Loki's eyes traveled to her. His eyes went up and down her body. She wore look of discontent. Her hand went to gun. "A man out of time," Loki finished.

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Steve shot back.

The jet flew into the square. The jet started to lower its guns to start to fire.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha said on the P.A.

Loki went to fire energy from the spear at the jet. Evie lifted her hands and energy ricochet away from the jet. The jet moved out of the way.

"That was a close one," Natasha said to Evie on the ear piece.

"Sorry, I was thinking on the fly" Evie said.

Steve threw his shield at Loki and ran closer to Loki. Evie tried to control the panic to make sure people did not get hurt. Steve punched Loki. Evie ran forward. Loki turned back to face Steve. Captain America had his shield and looked at Loki. Evie stood on the other side of Loki. Steve and Loki started to fight. Loki on the offensive Steve was using his shield to block him. Evie made sure ever one was out the way before she reached for her gun and pointed at Loki. They were both grunting. Evie couldn't get clear shot. Loki knocked Steve away from him. Steve grunted as he hit the ground. Loki turned and saw that Evie was right behind him. He touched the tip to spear to her chest. She looked him directly in the eye. Nothing happened. He looked shocked by this. She glared at him. She drew back her fist and punched him. She sent him backward.

"Eden you okay?" Natasha asked in her ear piece.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He tried to turn me. He failed," Evie said.

"How is that possible?" Natasha asked.

"Most of my mutations before the experiments were mental. Tasha, I could try to take the energy from his spear." Evie said.

"Don't if it attached to the Tesseract you could blow the block." Natasha said.

"Very true," Evie said.

Steve threw his shield when he saw what Loki did to Evie. Loki easy blocked it. They got into fight dance. Evie tried to help the best she could but she knew that it was better if she back off. She ran over and got Steve's shield. Loki knocked Steve across the courtyard. Steve got up into a kneeling position. Loki put the end of his spear on his head.

"Kneel," Loki growled.

Steve was panting. He grabbed the end of the spear. "Not to day" Steve said. He did a round house kick. Loki groaned.

Evie put her gun away. Loki and Steve's dance began again. Evie pulled her knife out. Steve was being thrown across the courtyard. Evie was getting irritated and bored.

"Tasha, want to see if gods bleed?" Evie said.

"You could hit Cap," Natasha said.

"You need more faith in me. Well, I can't just stand here," Evie stated.

"Be careful," Natasha stated

"Okay," Evie said.

Evie eyes locked on the knife. She pulled her hands away from it. The knife floated in mid-air. She was just waiting for a clear shot.

"The guy's all over the place" Natasha said.

Suddenly "Shot to trill" started to play over the P. A. Steve looked up shocked. Evie looked over to see what was happening. The knife was still floating in the air.

"Agent Romanoff, you miss me?"

Tony's Ironman came flying in. He blasted Loki in chest. Loki went flying into the steps. It knocked the spear out of his hands. Evie put the knife away. She pointed to the spear. The spear floated over to her. Steve walked over to her. She hand him she shield. Tony landed. Then he started to point all his weapons at Loki.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," Tony said.

Steve and Evie walked up next to him. She had the spear in her hands. Steve was out of breath. Loki put up his hands. His full battle armor faded to his normal armor. Tony recalled his weapons.

"Good move," Tony applauded.

"Mr. Stark," Steve said.

"Hello, Mr. Stark," Evie said.

"Captain, Eden. I must say Evie I like the suit. You look better in it then Natasha does." Tony said.

"She can hear you" Evie said, tapping her ear piece.

Steve looked down at her. Evie smiled up at him. Tony tilted his head and looked at pair of them. Then he grabbed Loki. Steve looked down at her then started to walk back to jet.

"Are you alright?" Evie asked.

"Right as rain, doll. Are you hurt?" Steve said.

"Not a mark on me," Evie said.

Once they were all on the jet, Loki was sat on a side of the jet. Tony stood with his face mask off. Steve stood across from him. Evie stood right next to Steve. Loki's eyes drifted to the pair of them. The woman was enigma to him. He was still trying to process how she able to block him from taking control of her mind.

_Stop trying to read my mind._ Evie's voice echoed in Loki's mind

Tony and Steve were in conversation. Evie glared at Loki. Steve took note of this and looked at her. Loki looked away from the pair. Evie smiled up at Steve with child-like joy. Loki and Steve ever had the same thought at the same time.

Evelyn was something else.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing

Author note: A big thank you to my beta

An hour later they were still on the jet. Evie sat down across from Loki. Steve had his mask down. His eyes drifted over to Evie. He looked back to Natasha. Loki looked over to her. She started to feel uncomfortable again. She rose and walked over to Steve. He looked at her when walked over to him.

"Is he saying anything?" Fury said on the radio.

"Not a word." Natasha stated.

"Just get him here we're low on time." Fury said.

"I don't like it" Steve said.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked.

Steve placed his arm around Evie. Then he turned to face Tony.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve said.

"Still you are pretty spry for older fellow. I mean you got Eden here. Look at her; she looks like a Jessica Rabbit wannabe," Tony said.

"Stop it, Stark…" Evie said.

"Who is Eden?" Steve asked.

"It's my spy name. She's character in a movie. We will watch it sometime, sweetheart." Evie said.

Steve smiled down at her. Then he kissed her forehead. She moved closer to him. Tony rolled his eyes.

"What's your thing? Pilates?" Tony asked.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Stark," Evie started.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things. Well you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Tony said.

Evie fought the urge to punch Tony. She glared at him. Steve glared at Tony also. Evie hugged him tighter.

"Fury did not tell me he was calling you in." Steve said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony said.

Evie eyes drifted to the cockpit. The storm seemed to appear out of nowhere. The energy was different from a normal storm. Evie's eyes went wide.

"Where's this coming from? Evie, is this natural?" Natasha said.

Evie did not answer. Lightning struck right in-front of the jet. Loki gasped. He looked worried. Steve took notice of this.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki stated.

A loud thump sounded on the roof of the jet. Evie nearly lost her balance. Tony reached for his helmet. Steve made sure Evie was alright. Before he reached and pulled on the mask part back on. Tony headed to the back of the jet.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

Tony opened the rear hatch door. Thor landed. Evie's eyes went wide. Thor threw his hammer at Tony knocking him into Evie and Steve. Thor grabbed Loki and jumped back off of the jet. Tony got up. Steve quickly followed suit. He reached down to help Evie up. She could feel a bruise forming on her ribs from Tony landing on her hard.

"And now there's that guy?" Tony said.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. It's Thor," Evie stated.

"That's guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter, if he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract is lost." Tony said.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack" Steve yelled.

"I have a plan; attack." Tony stated.

Tony took off after Thor. Evie rolled her eyes. Steve looks over and sees a parachute. He grabbed it and started to put it on.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha said.

"I don't see how I can," Steve said.

"These guys come from legend," Evie started.

"They're basically gods," Natasha finished.

"There's only one God ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve said.

Steve grabbed his shield then jumped out of the jet. Evie looked over to Natasha.

"Men!" Evie said.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them." Natasha said.

"You got that right. Tasha keep the jet around here. I will try to bring everyone back in one piece." Evie said

"Be careful," Natasha commented.

"Will do," Evie stated.

Evie took a deep breath. She teleported beside of Tony. Thor and Tony did not seem to notice her.

"Do not touch me again." Thor stated.

"Then don't take my stuff." Tony said.

"How old are, two? You are acting like children arguing over a toy." Evie yelled.

Evie step in-between Tony and Thor. Tony took note of her.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with," Thor said.

"Ah…Shakespeare in the Park? Doth mother know you wear-eth her drapes?" Tony said.

"This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice." Thor said.

"Let's try not to push each other buttons." Evie tried.

"He gives up the cube he's all yours. Until then, stay out of the way." Tony said.

Tony turned to walked Loki. Evie ran her hand up her face. She looked over to Thor.

"Tourist." Tony commented.

Evie turned to glare at Tony. Thor threw his hammer at Tony and she was grazed by the hammer. She was knocked back into Tony. They were knocked through a tree. Evie detangled herself from Tony.

"Okay! Didn't you mother tell you not to hit girls" Tony asked.

Thor called back her hammer. Evie could tell this was going nowhere fast. Tony got into a kneeling position and blasted Thor into a tree. Then he flew at Thor and kicked him through the tree. Thor hammer was knocked away from him. He quickly called it back to him. Evie was trying to regain her breath and not scream in pain as she moved her waist. Thor pointed his hammer in the air. Evie looked up as the lightning started to come down. Evie tried to move forward to stop the fight before it got out of hand. Thor pointed his hammer at Tony. The lightning all pour into his Ironman suit.

"Power at 400% capacity" Jarvis stated.

"How about that?" Tony said.

"Tony stop," Evie yelled.

Tony pushed her way. That caused her to stumble over a fallen limb. She landed on the butt. Her ankle was thumping like no other. Tony blasted Thor. Then they both flew at each other. Evie pushed herself onto her knees. She limped over to fallen log and sat down. She sighed. She ran her hand down her right side. She was looking for any broken ribs. She counted three. Then she reached down to make sure her ankle was not broken. She was glad it was only twisted. Twisted bad but not broken which was a plus.

"Men and fights" Evie sighed.

Evie's green eyes drifted to Loki. Loki was taking great glee at the sight of seeing his brother fight Tony. She had given up. Evie shifted away from falling tree.

"A little warning would be nice," Evie snapped.

Tony and Thor seemed to be involved in a wrestling match. Evie just shook her head. She was not going to able to stop them without hurt worst. Not that they meant to hurt her. But they had none the less. At the moment Thor look like he was winning. Suddenly out of nowhere Captain America shield flew at hit both of them. Then it returned to Steve. Evie looked up like everyone else. She saw Steve standing on the top a broken tree.

"Hey! That's enough" Steve yelled.

Steve hopped down. Evie walked over to him. Well, rather limped but she was trying to hide how much her body was hurting her. Steve looked down at her and glared at her for moment.

"For the record I tried to stop them." Evie said pitifully.

Steve eyes turned soft for a second as he looked at her. Her hair had come partly undone. Her face had scratches from tree branches. There was piece of bark in hair. There was dirt on her face. She looked the she had seen some battle. She was favoring her right leg putting most of her weight on her left leg. When she looked at him he could tell she was hurting something bad. No matter what the rest of her body was staying. Her eyes read pain. Steve turned back to Tony and Thor. He glared at them. He switched back into Captain America mode.

"Now I don't know what you plan on doing here," Steve started.

"I come here to put end to Loki's schemes." Thor stated.

"Then prove it. Put that hammer down." Steve said.

"Yeah… No. Bad call. He loves him hammer." Tony said.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" Thor yelled.

Thor hit Tony with the hammer. Steve grabbed Evie by the waist. She hissed but let him pull her close. Steve bent down put his shield above both Evie and him. Evie cringed as the energy dissipated into the forest leveling half mile in each direction. Thor was thrown backward. Tony got up first followed by Steve. Thor got up. They all looked at each other. Evie stayed sitting on the ground. She was not sure if she could get back up on her own.

"Are we done here?" Steve asked.

"Yes" Tony said.

"Yes. My lady, are you alright?" Thor asked.

Steve and Tony looked over to Evelyn. She looked like she was struggling to get back to her feet. Steve walked over and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned on him so most of her weight was on him.

"Evelyn, are you alright," Steve asked.

"I'm alright," Evie panted

"Evie are you sure… Jarvis run a scan of her body." Tony said.

"Don't worry about Tony. Let just get, Loki back to the jet. Thor I'm fine. No hard feeling" Evie said.

"Evelyn Coulson has three broken ribs, the rest on her right side are badly bruised. She has a badly twisted ankle. It's nearly broken sir. The rest of her vital are good. She is in extreme pain, sir" Jarvis stated.

"I feel it is my fault, Lady Evelyn. I so sorry," Thor stated.

"Call me Evie" Evie said.

Evie put one of her hands. The other was around Steve neck. Thor walked over and kissed it. Steve looked like was ready to growl. Tony went and got Loki. Then he came back down to where they were all at. Steve put his shield on his back. He picked her up like a bride. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He normally would have been embarrassed to be holding her that way. But he was more concern about her getting hurt anymore then she was already.

"Baby, what happened?" Steve asked.

"I was knocked in to Tony twice then pushed out the way. I tripped over a fallen log." Evie stated.

"This why I did not you want to come." Steve said.

"We are not getting into this now," Evie stated.

Ten minutes later all of them were on the jet heading back to the base. Steve sat across from Thor and Loki. Evie was curled up next to Steve. Her head was cradle in his lap. He was holding her hand and idly rubbing his thumb across the top of it. He every once in awhile would kiss her forehead. Tony sat by her feet. His mask was off. Steve had his face mask off. There was horribly awkward silence in the jet. Evie looked over to Thor.

"Thor, I wanted to introduce everyone." Evie started.

Evie felt Tony glare at her. Steve squeezed her hand. Evie looked up Steve. His blue eyes met her green ones. He looked worried about her being hurt. He still was wonder how hurt.

"That down there is Antony Stark he goes by Tony but he also known as Ironman. This is Captain Seven Rogers. He's also known as Captain America. I'm Agent Evelyn Coulson also known as Eden. Up front is Airman Jacob Simons and acting as copilot is Agent Natasha Romanoff also known as Black Widow." Evie said.

Thor looked around at each of them. His blue eyes settled on Steve's blue eyes. Steve nodded his head. Then he looked down at Evie. She reached her one hand rubbed his jaw line.

"You can call me Steve or Captain Rogers. " Steve said.

Thor nodded his head. Tony let out a loud sighed. Steve smiled down at her. She shifted a little. She hissed. Steve looked down at her in concerned. He squeezed her hand then brought their joined hand to his mouth and kissed it. She smiled up at him. The jet fell back into silence. Steve mouthed "are you right?" She nodded her head.

He forced a smile. Then he mouthed "I'm sorry".

Evie looked at him oddly. She mouthed "What for"? He kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back. But she was still confused.

That was first time he kissed her on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing

Author note: A big thank you to my beta.

Another hour later the jet landed on the deck. People rushed out to take Loki to the cell. Tony walked off with Phil Coulson. Steve helped Evie to her feet before he swung her up into his arms. Thor walked off the jet with Natasha. Evie was half asleep. She moaned when he moved her into his arms. Once they were in the base. Fury looked concerned at her state.

"Coulson are you alright" Fury asked.

"I been hurt worst, sir." Evie replied.

"Rogers, what happened?" Fury asked

"It was accident sir. I want her to be looked over" Steve said.

"Later. Take her to the bridge." Fury said.

Steve started to carry Evie to the bridge. They passed Bruce in the lab. Evie tapped on Steve chest. He looked down at her. She pointed to Dr. Banner. Steve headed inside the lab. Dr. Banner looked shocked. Steve sat Evie down on of the table. He still had her hand. He was holding on her left side so as to not her hurt any more.

"Dr. Banner" Steve said.

"Captain Rogers, what's going on" Dr. Banner asked.

"I need you to look me over. I was hurt in the field. Fury wants me to wait. But I feel it not a smart thing to do." Evie said in pain filled voice.

"How much pain are you in?" Dr. Banner said.

"On scale of one to ten, ten being the highest? Not moving around too much six, being carried and moving including breathing an eight." Evie sighed.

"Where do you hurt?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Bruce my ribs can wait until later. I know three are cracked. There is nothing anyone can do for them. I'm more worried about my ankle. I not sure I can get my boot off at this point." Evie stated.

Steve looked at her in shock. She was in that much pain. He squeezed her hand to show he was there for her. Bruce got down on his knees to remove her boots.

"Which one?" Banner asked.

"My right," Evie said.

Bruce took off her right boot. Then he removed her left boot. Her right ankle was twice the size of the other. Her right ankle was dark purple nearly black. While her other ankle was still porcelain colored. Bruce looked up at her. She looked over to Steve. She squeezed his hand hard. He turned her face to his chest. Bruce started to touch he hurt ankle. She gasped. Steve ran his down her hair in loving and soothing matter. She moaned as Bruce rotated her ankle. Steve could see her shoulder start to quake. She was crying.

"Shh… it okay… I know it hurts, babe. I'm here" Steve said soothingly.

Bruce made a quick splint for her ankle. Evie removed her head from Steve chest. She had tear tracks down her face. The smug of dirt from the forest was now partly running down her face. Steve looked down at her. He started to swipe the tears from her face. In the process he removed the dirt from her face. Bruce put her boots back on. He got up off his knees. Evie started to pick tree bark and twigs from her hair. Steve helped. They laughed at each other when they reached for the same piece. Bruce turned and watched as Loki was lead through the halls.

"It's just bad sprain. You should take it easy for a few days. I recommend that you see the medic here on the ship after Fury little meeting on the bridge." Dr. Banner said,

"Thanks Bruce" Evie said.

Evie smiled at him. She went to get off the table. She was swiftly picked up by Steve. She gasped the started to laugh. Steve carried out of the lab. Bruce followed behind them. It was easy for Bruce to see that they cared about each other or maybe even in the starting phases of love.

Evie giggled as Steve walked into bridge. A lot of the agents turned and looked at Steve and Evelyn. Natasha was sitting at onyx table with S.H.E.I.L.D. logo on it. Thor was out of his full battle armor. His large muscular arms were showing.

Thor took note of the fact that Steve still had Evie in his arms. He quickly moved over to the table and pulled out chair. Steve nodded over to Thor in thanks. Steve placed her gently in the chair. He pushed her chair into the table. Thor walked back over to side. Steve pulled out the seat next her. Then he sat down next her. Under the table he took a hold of her hand. Once they were surrounded by everyone. Evie and Steve went back to serious faces. Evie went reach for the monitor on the table. She hissed when the action pulled at her ribs.

"Let me, doll" Steve said.

Steve pulled the monitor in between them. Evie started to tap buttons on the screen. Until, the picture of Fury and Loki came into focus. She pressed the center of the picture and it took over the screen. They watched as Loki was lead into the cage that was built for the Hulk. The air-locks activated.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass, 30,000 feet straight down in steel trap. You get how that works? Ant, boot," Fury stated.

Loki started to chuckles.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki said.

"Built for something a lot stronger then you," Fury said.

"Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man." Loki started.

"Don't listen to him Bruce," Evie said.

"How desperate are you, you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki finished.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury said.

"Ooh. It burns you to come have came so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power." Loki stated. "And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury one corner of his mouth turned up. Then he turned to make his way out of the room with the cell in it.

"Well, let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something." Fury stated.

Evie and Steve looked at each other. The monitor kicked off. Then their eyes drifted around the other faces in the room.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Dr. Banner said.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return for the Tesseract." Thor said.

Steve and Evie both wore a look of shock and horror. Evie squeezed Steve hand in fear. He squeezed hers back.

"An Army… from outer space," Steve stated.

"So, he's building another portal." Dr. Banner said.

"That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Evie said.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist."Dr. Banner said.

"He's a friend," Thor said.

Evie looked at Natasha then at Thor. She made sure her green eyes met his blue ones. Thor looked at her.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," Evie stated.

"Along with one of ours," Natasha finished.

Evie looked back over to Steve. She gives him a half smile.

"I want to know Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army here." Steve stated.

"I don't think we should be focus on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Dr. Banner said.

"Have care how you speak." Thor said.

"Bruce did not mean any disrespect Thor. Isn't that right" Evie tried.

"Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Thor continued.

"He killed 80 people in two days," Natasha said.

"He's adopted?" Thor tried again.

"And that makes better. I was adopted and you don't see me trying to take over world," Evie snapped.

Everyone was silent for a moment or two. Everyone was looking at Evelyn. She brought her hand to the bridge of her nose. She started to rub it. She could feel a headache coming on. That was just what she need on top of the pain she was in. Steve looked over at her in concern. He gave her hand a squeeze. She turned and looked at him.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium what do they need the iridium for?" Dr. Banner asked.

"It is-" Evie started.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said.

Tony walked into bridge dressed in casual suit. He was with Phil. Tony turned to talk to Phil.

"I'm just saying; pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive," Tony said.

Phil walks off. Tony turned and head to where Fury normally stands.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony stated. Then turned and patted Thor on back before continuing his speech. "No hard feeling, point Break. You've got mean swing." Tony joked.

"Also it means the portal can open wide and stay open as long as Loki wants. Raise the mizzenmast, jib the top sails. That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice but we did. How does Fury even see these?" Tony asked.

"He turns," Hill said.

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easy. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick-start the cube," Tony finished.

"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?" Evie asked.

"Last night. The packet Selvig's notes the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading," Tony asked.  
"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked getting irate with Tony.

"He would have to heart the cube to 120 million Kelvin," Evie started.

She took noted that everyone was looking at like she grew a second head. She looked down under the weight of their stares.

"What, I did meet Selvig and in you all forgot I can read minds. I keep the information I deem useful." Evie finished.

"Want to read mine my sweet cheeks." Tony asked.

"I have no desire to read your pornographic about me." Evie said.

"Think highly of yourself don't you, Eve?" Tony asked.

Evelyn tried to get right up from her seat. But Steve put a restraining hand on her shoulder to keep her sitting. She looked ready to kill Tony. A lot of the other agents on the floor turned and glared at Tony.

"This is getting us anywhere, Evelyn darling calm down. He's not worth hurting yourself anymore." Steve soothed.

"Heating the cube to 120 million Kelvin would not be enough. That would just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Dr. Banner stated.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," Tony stated.

"Well if he did that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Dr. Banner said.

"Finally someone who speaks English," Tony said.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked.

Tony walked over to Dr. Banner. Evie looked over to Steve. She shook her head no. Steve rubbed the top of her hand.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous, green rage-monster." Tony said.

"Thanks" Dr. Banner said.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury stated.

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical but works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve stated.

"I don't know about that but it is powered by the cube."Evie said.

"And I would like to how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys" Fury added.

"Monkeys? I don't understand," Thor said.

"I do," Steve said excitedly.

Tony rolled his eyes. Steve started to blush as he realized how loud he said that. Evie smiled over to him.

"I understood that reference." Steve said slightly more quiet.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony asked.

"This way, sir," Dr. Banner said.

Tony and Dr. Banner walked out of the room. Once they were out of the room. Evie turned and regarded Director Fury. The male agent that was playing Galaga went back to playing it.

"Sir, I may I have some insight. He is using mind control. He tried to take control of my mind on the mission. It did not work. I do believe it was mainly because of my mutations. With his spear combine with his magic he can control anyone that has a heart. I'm not positive if that is how it works but that would be my guess. " Evie said.

"Good work, Eden. We will look into that." Fury said.

Steve got up and pulled out her chair. Phil watched as his hero picked up his sister and carried her out of the room. He could feel the attraction they had for each other from where he stood. He watched as she cuddled into Steve's chest. Steve smiled down her. Steve carried out of the room. Once they were out of the room Phil turned to Fury.

"Sir, what's going on between Captain Rogers and Evelyn?" Phil asked.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing

"It really not my place to tell you this, but they are in a relationship." Fury said.

"A relationship. Really? A romantic one…he doesn't seem her type." Phil asked.

"I would guess he is her type, Coulson. I saw them on the jet. He did not want let her out of his sights. It's cute really. After he found out she was hurt he would not her walk on her own. I think he carried her since then. In fact, I don't believe he left her side." Natasha said.

"She got hurt," Phil asked concerned.

"Yes, Coulson, Agent Eden was injured. I do believe that Captain Rogers was taking her to medical bay. Go to your sister, Agent" Fury said.

Phil quickly walked out of the bridge. He was heading to medical bay.

Meanwhile, Steve was standing outside of the medical bay. They would not let him inside when they were checking her ribs. He was pacing. He was wringing his hand with worry. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. He had seen people get shot and die but he could not stand the sight of Evelyn being hurt. He ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed. He turned. He stopped for moment and looked at the door longingly. A nurse came out of the room.

"She is fine, they are giving her pain meds now you can go in if you like," The nurse stated.

Steve did not wait a full second before he charged in the room. Evie just finished zipping up her cat suit. Her eyes did not have as much pain in them. She had a better splint on her ankle. The doctor was talking to her quietly. Evie took note that Steve was there. She smiled up at him.

Her smile light up the room with her joy. Steve could not help his self but walk over to her kissed her lips. Phil walked into the room just in time to see Steve kiss her. Evie wrapped her arms around Steve neck. Steve pulled away and smiled down at her. He started to run his hands down her hair in soothing manner. Phil watched them for another moment before left to head back to bridge. Steve helped her off the exam table. Her legs nearly gave out when she put weight on her legs. Steve caught her before she went down.

"We need to stop doing that, Evelyn," Steve teased.

"Why? I have you to catch me," Evie teased back.

Evie and Steve both smiled at each other. His hands were nearly on her breast. He took note of that and blush a bright shade of red. Evie kissed the tip of his nose.

"Come on, let's see what's go on in lab" Evie said.

Meanwhile in the lab, Bruce was doing a scan of Loki's spear. Tony was on the other side of lab. He was messing with computers monitors.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports, of the Tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process." Bruce said.

"If we by pass their main frame and direct route to the Homer Cluster. We can clock this at around 600 teraflops." Tony said.

"Ha… all I packed was toothbrush." Bruce laughed.

Tony started to walk over to Bruce. He started to look at instruments on the lab table.

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors all R&D. You love it. It's Candy Land." Tony said.

"Thanks but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem." Bruce said.

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises" Tony said.

Evie and Steve walked into the lab. Right when Tony shocked Bruce with electoral probe. An electrical discharge was heard throughout the room. Evie point her hand at the probe. It flew to her hand. Tony turned and looked at her like she was spoil sport.

"Ow!" Bruce yelled.

"Hey!" Steve yelled.

"Nothing?" Tony asked.

"Are you nuts?" Steve asked.

"Jury's out." Tony said.

"Really this juror finds you nuts," Evie said

"Says the woman with no memories of whom or what she was before S.H.E.I.L.D. found you," Tony said.

"Yeah, let's make fun of woman that was used as science experiment and left for dead." Evie snapped.

Tony turned back to Bruce. He completely ignored Evie. She looked over to Steve. He looked less then pleased with the goings on.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Tony asked.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked.

"Funny things are." Tony stated.

"Threatening the safely of everyone on this ship isn't funny," Steve stated to Tony. Then he turned to face Bruce "No offense, Doc." Steve said.

Bruce looked up from his work. Evie came around from Steve and placed the probe on the table. Then she leaned over to talk to Bruce. She reached out and placed a comforting hand on Bruce hand.

"It's all right. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce said.

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony said.

Tony turned to look down Evie suit. She pursued her lips and looked at him with an icy glare. He had bag of blueberries in his hands. He offered her one. She smiled by shook her head no.

"So, how you feeling doll face?" Tony asked.

"Better now that I have pain meds," Evie replied.

"Oh? What did they give you?" Tony asked.

"Vicodin and it was a lot. Being that it takes a lot to make me not feel pain. Also can't get drunk. It's not fun" Evie said.

"Lucky and that sucks, dolly" Tony said.

Tony smiled at her. Evie smirked back at him. He raised his eyebrow at her. Then he looked over to Steve then back at her.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve interjected.

"You think I'm not?" Tony asked.

Tony turned back to look at Steve. Evie lean back and stepped closer to Steve. Tony raised his eyebrow when he looked at pair of them.

"Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all variables?" Tony asked.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's "the" spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony started. He popped a blue berry in his mouth. Then he turned and looked at Dr. Banner before he continued, "It's bugging him, too. Isn't it?"

"Uh… I just want to finish my work here and…" Bruce started.

"Bruce," Evie interjected.

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

"'A warm light for all mankind,' Loki's jab at Fury about the cube," Bruce said.

"I heard it," Steve said.

"I think that was meant for you." Bruce started. He pointed at Tony. Stark in turn offers Bruce a blue berry. Bruce took one before he continued. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly," Steve started. Tony glared at Steve. "Building in New York?" Steve finished asking.

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run it off for, what, a year?" Bruce asked.

"It's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at." Tony stated.

"So, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him on the Tesseract Project?" Bruce asked.

"Good question, any clues Flower Child?" Tony asked.

Evie glared at Tony. She could tell where this conversation was going. She walked closer to the table. She wore wicked grin on her face. Tony backed up a step.

"If I had any idea I would tell you, jackass," Evie snapped.

"I have few questions for you Evie about your precious S.H.I.E.L.D. One, in all the years that you worked for them did they ever find out who you were beforehand?" Tony asked.

Evie back up and shook her head no. Steve placed his hand on her back. Before, Tony continued on his questioning.

"Two, did they ever find out about who did this to you? Did they bring them justice? I mean you were a child when they found you or at least enough of one to be raised by them. I'm not parent but I would want to know if someone harm by child. I would want them brought to justice."

Evie had thousands of question popping in her head. She turned around. She was so confused. She never once question S.H.I.E.L.D. since they found her. They had taken care of her and being there for her. But Tony did bring up a very good point. They never once tried out who she was before the experiments. Where they using her? She questioned herself. Steve looked down at Evie. He pulled her into his chest and held her close. Bruce looked at Tony with not very pleased look. Tony was happy with himself for he got a reaction out of her.

"What are they doing in energy business in the first place?" Bruce asked.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files." Tony said.

Evie removed her head from Steve's chest. Steve looked very irate. Evie also had an irate look on her face. She looked at him wide eyed. Steve's jaw was clenched.

"I'm sorry. Did you say…"Steve started.

"What!" Evie said.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide," Tony said.

Tony walked over to Evie and Steve. Evie glared at Tony. She looked like she wanted to hit Tony. Steve looked about the same. Tony put out the bag of blueberry toward Steve and Evie.

"Blueberry?" Tony asked.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." Steve asked.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence, historically, not awesome." Tony said.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This I a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them," Steve stated.

"Following's not really my style." Tony said.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve asked.

"Of the people in this room, which one is A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use? I mean even Eden here can sense and control energy. " Tony said.

"Stark that is enough." Evie snapped.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce asked.

Steve looked at Evie then over to Bruce and Tony. He looked lest then pleased. Evie still had some question she wanted answered. She looked slight on Tony and Bruce side. They did have a good point.

"Just find the cube" Steve snapped.

Steve walked out of the room. Evie went to follow him. Tony turned back to Bruce. Before Evie got to the door she turned back and looked at Tony.

"If you find anything out about my past let me know please, Mr. Stark" Evie said.

"Tony, Evie and will do. That's the guy my dad never shut up about? What do you see in him?"

"He makes me laugh," Evie giggled. (1).

Tony looked at her oddly before he caught on to her movie quote. Then he smiled and laughed. Bruce looked at the pair oddly.

Then he shook his head.

"I like you Evie. You should be with someone like me." Tony said.

"In all seriousness, why I'm with him is not a simple question. Its many things, Tony, the most being we understand each other. And I do believe Pepper would kill you," Evie said.

Tony nodded his head. Evie smiled at the pair with a dreamy look on her face. Bruce went back to looking over the spear. Tony walked over to Bruce as Evie ran out of the room to catch up with Steve.

Author note: (1) quote from Who Framed Roger Rabbit? And big thank you to my beta.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing

Evie ran out of the lab. She looks around for Steve. She saw a few agents walked down the hall. She grabbed one of them by the arm. He turned and looked at her. He had short black hair and brown eyes.

"Have you seen Captain Rogers?" Evelyn asked.

"He went that way Evie." The gruff voice male agent said.

"Thank you Simon," Evie started. She turned and started to head down the hall where Simon had pointed. She was nearly out of sight when she shouted back. "How's Melody?"

"She's at home, pregnant about six months." Simon said.

"Congrats I have to go Simon" Evie yelled.

Evie ran off to try to find Steve. She rounded a corner. She saw a red white and blue suit up ahead. Evie green eyes locked on his butt for long moment before. She realized he was walking fast.

"Steve" Evie yelled.

Steve stopped and turned. He saw Evie making her way to him. She was running to him. She was nearly to him when he note that her one ankle was about to give out. He rushed over to her. He jaw was still tight. She started to go down to her knees. She cringed as she realized that he ankle was about to give out. Steve caught her before she completely went down on her knees. He pulled her up. His jaw slight became less tight. She smiled up at him.

"Evelyn doll, you have to be more careful. Remember what the docs said." Steve said.

"The heck with what the doctors said. I had to catch up with you." Evie said.

Steve wrapped his arm around her waist. They continued on to their destination. He was still in Captain America mode. He led them down to the place was restricted. He motion for her to be quiet. She nodded her head. She turned and focused on the agent mind around them. She started to erase the memory of her and Steve walked down the hall way to restricted area. Once she was sure they did not remember that. She turned back and head down to the hallway with Steve. He looked at her.

"They will not remember seeing us going down here" Evie said quietly.

"You can do that?" Steve said.

"The short list of my powers are superhuman strength, longevity, speed, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes, Mind control, Telepathy, Energy blasts, Telekinesis, Teleportation, ability to mutilate all forms of Energy and I heal faster than most normal human. So yeah," Evie giggled.

Steve looked at her for a moment. Then he pulled her closer. He smiled at her. Evelyn smiled up at him. They continued down the hall.

"Steve, why did you say you were sorry to me on the jet?" Evie asked.

"I should have protected you, darling."

"It's not your job to protect me. Your job is to save the world not me. I'm not important."

"You are important. If to no one else then to me you are. You should have never come on that mission."

Steve walked on a head of her. Evie pursed her lips. She had to admit when he said anything in take charge Captain America voice it was just plan sexy. She knew this conversation was coming. She let out a loud sigh.

"Steve can I ask you question" Evie said.

"What?"

"How many mission do you think I been on? ... How many times do think I gotten hurt on said missions? …Because I tell you I have been over hundred missions. And I can count the number times I got hurt on a mission on one hand. Yes, I got hurt and hurt bad. But, Steve I know you care about me. You can't stop me from doing my job just like I can't stop you from doing yours." Evie finished her rant.

She walked on a head of Steve. He was a little dumb founded by her rant. Steve came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her middle. Evie shook her head.

"That maybe Evelyn but you are important to me. I have lost one girl I don't want to lose another. When, she could be my right partner. I know we agreed to take things slow Evelyn but want to be only man to you… his dame."

"Are you asking me to go steady with you?"

Evie turned in his arms. He started to blush so the red on his face matched the red stripes on his abdominal muscles and his gloves. He was looking everywhere but at her. She reached up and turned his face to look at her.

"Umm…ah… um..."Steve stuttered. Then he ran one of his hands on back of his neck. He did half-hearted chuckle. "Well…yes" Steve finished

"Then my answer is yes" Evie said.

"Really, doll, I can call you mine. This is swell, darling. "

"Can I let you in on a little secret sweetheart?"

"Sure darling what is it?"

"You know when become you go all serious and stern Caption America I find it extremely sexy."Evie started. Steve turned even brighter red then he was before. Evie had huge smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her top half of her body against his chest. He looked down at her still bright red. "That sexy too," Evie giggled.

Steve smiled down at her at her giggling. He could see a real future with her. His mind was solely drawn to Evelyn. Not that he would forget about Peggy but no ever forget their first love he had been told. Contrary to what Stark would think he was a man and had urges. Just because he did not act normally on said urges didn't mean he did not have them. Evelyn full luscious lips were just too much of temptation. He pushed her into the wall. His mouth descended on hers. Soon, they were lost in passionate filled kiss. Steve hands started to travel down her body. She gasped into Steve mouth when he one of his hand touched a very tender part of her ribs. It was enough to snap them both out of their passion filled moment and back into was at stake. He looked concern that she gasp. He looked down at her face. Her lips were slightly swollen and had a faint red color to them. She was panting. She had no sign of pain anywhere.

"You okay darling?"

"Fine, you just touched a tender spot on my ribs."

"Come on darling let get see what down this hallway. So do you believe Stark and Bruce?"

"They had a good point. Well Steve, Tony raise a lot of question in about me and my past."

"Tony?"

"He asked me to call him Tony."

Steve placed his arm around Evelyn. They started down the hall until they reach a door. Steve made move to force the door open. Evelyn placed her hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked at her.

"If you force it open a silent alarm will sound."Evie stated.

"And how do you plan to open this door?"

"Give me a second Cap."

Steve step back next to Evie. She focused on the door. It was control by a panel and computer. All of them ran on energy. Evie wore grinned. The energy focused on opening the channel that would open the door. When she figured it out the she focused on all the energy to open the door. The air lock slid out-of-place. The door opened quickly. Evie turn and looked at Steve. He had a look of shock on his handsome face.

"You can do that?" Steve asked

"Yeah, it's nothing. It took time to learn how to do it but I can now." Evie said.

"I imagine, darling" Steve said.

They walked into the room. It was filled with cases. Evie and Steve were scanning the room. Most of the stuff was military weapons and soldier's stuff. Steve and Evie's eyes both landed on a door that read Secure Storage 10-C. They both looked at each other than head over to the door.

"Can you do what you did before?" Steve asked.

"No, looks like you're up" Evie joked.

Steve started to pry open the door. It was an effort to move it. Once he did, Evie walked inside first followed by Steve. They heard agent talking indistinctly. Steve and Evie tried to pin point where they were coming from. Steve looked at Evie. She pointed in a direction. He started to hop up to upper level. Evie quickly followed suit. But with more of gymnastic flare. She landed next to him. He looked at her oddly. She mouthed "What?"

"You can teleport."Steve whispered to her.

"It's more fun this way, Cap." Evie said.

He shook his head then he started to lead the way. Once they far enough away from the agents, they came to room filled with boxes. They looked at each other.

"This is going to take hours" Evie stated.

"Not if we split up. You take the left I will take the right." Steve said.

Evie headed over to the left. Steve head over to the right. They both started to go through boxes. Most had junk or old weapons. Nothing of real importance, it was old paper and files of stuff they needed to keep.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing

On the bridge Thor and Phil were standing by a computer. Thor looked at Phil oddly as if try to figure out something. Other agents were around but none were paying attention to Thor or Phil. Thor crossed his arms and looked over to Phil.

"So Son of Coul is Lady Evie your sister?"

Phil looked over to Thor in thought. Before, he pulled up Evie file on the computer. Her picture took up most of one the page. He looked at picture before he turned back to Thor.

"Evelyn is like my sister. Many would say I adopted her."

"So it's true she was adopted."

"Yes, she was found when she was extremely young or at least looked extremely young. She had no memories as to who she was or what happened to her. One look into her light green eyes… I could not stop myself from loving her. At times, she like my daughter if I ever had one and at other times she like a little sister to me. Either way I love her and I want what's best for her."

"I'm shocked that you let fight in this battle with my brother."

"I learn a long time ago that if Evelyn put her mind to something there is no stopping her. Speaking of your brother," Phil started. Phil pulled up Jane Foster picture and file. "As soon as Loki the doctor, we moved Jane Foster. They've got excellent observatory in Tromsø. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe." Phil finished.

"Thank you" Thor said.

Thor looked over to Phil. He was in thought. Phil stood up.

"It's not accident, Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what the plans for him once he'd done. Erik is a good man."Thor stated.

"He talks about you a lot," Phil commented. He and Thor started to walk away." You changed his life. You changed everything around here" Phil finished.

"They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're move advanced but we come here batting like bilge snipe." Thor said.

"Like what?" Phil asked.

"Bilge Snipe. You know, huge, scaly, big antlers," Thor explained. He used his hands to demonstrated antlers. Phil stilled look confused. "You don't have those?" Thor asked.

"I don't think so." Phil stated.

"They are repulsive. They trample everything in their path." Thor started. He turned and looked out side window. He looked to me in deep thought. He was next to the stairs. Thor then continued. "When I first came, Loki's rage followed me here, and your people paid the price. And now again, in my youth I courted war."

"War hasn't started, yet" Fury said.

Thor turned and looked up at Fury. Then he turned back to the window. He looked to be in deep thought.

"You think you could make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?" Fury asked.

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield. It's not just power he craves, it's vengeance, upon me. There's no pain would prise his need from him." Thor said.

Fury started to walk down the stairs.

"A lot of guys think that until the pain starts." Fury said.

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asked.

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do? Fury said.

"Loki is a prisoner" Thor stated.

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" Fury asked.

Meanwhile Steve and Evelyn were going through boxes. Evie had gotten into a groove. She was going through things. She reached over to grab the next box. Her eyes flicked over to Steve. She tried to pull the box off the shelf. She nearly fell on her butt. The box barely moved. It looked like it would fall on her any second. She pointed her hand to the box. She was focusing on the box not falling on her.

"Steve, this box is very heavy. A little help" Evie said.

Steve looked over and noticed that she was on her back and hand back pointed at box. He walked over and pulled the box off the shelf and over to the side. Then he turned back and helped her up. She reached up and pulled his neck down and kissed him. He kissed her back. When they broke their kiss, he looked down at her with a goofy smile on his face.

"I thought you have superhuman strength, baby" Steve joked.

Evie playfully hit his chest. Then she smiled up at him. She walked over to the box. She started to remove the locks from it. Steve was right behind her. She purposely bent down seductively to remove one of the locks. She could feel his eyes on her butt. She turned back and grin at him seductively.

"I do, sweetheart, for a woman not a super solider like yourself."Evie said coyly.

"Oh really baby," Steve said in his Captain America stern voice.

Evelyn shuttered then reached to remove the lid of the box. Steve seemed to be pleased with her reaction. He walked over and placed his arm around her middle. He looked down in the box. She did also but did not recognize what was in the box. She looked over to Steve. It was clear to her that he did. His jaw became ever more tighten. He looked over toward the door then back at Evie. She had confused look on her face. Then genuine concerns look on it when she looked at him. She placed a comforting hand on his back. Steve reached inside and took out a gun. Evelyn back up and looked at gun. Steve looked back at her. She had wide-eyed look on her face.

"What's that?" Evie asked.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. is using the cube to make weapons." Steve said.

"Oh my god, Steve I had no idea. I swear." Evie stuttered.

"I believe you, darling. I recognize this weapon." Steve said.

"From when?"

"My war days, darling, come here baby I'm not going to hurt you"

"I know that. I trust you with my life. I not sure I trust S.H.E.I.L.D."

"I can understand that."

They went to walk out of the room. When something caught Evelyn attention, it was file folder that was hidden by the box that nearly fell on her. She hit Steve chest. He paused and looked at her. It was not hard but enough to get his attention. He turned and looked at her. She walked over to the file folder. She flipped open the file. Her eyes went huge. Tears welled up in her eyes. She quickly turned and buried her head in Steve's chest. The file folder was still in her trembling hands. Steve quickly took out of her hands. He wrapped a comforting arm around her. He brought the folder to his face and opened it. It had a picture of maybe a five-year old Evelyn being held in cage. She looked extremely thin. The picture was in color, he could see dark circle under her eyes. He flipped past the picture that torn at his heart. The file read Project Destiny terminated in bright red letters. He lifted her face from his chest and removed the tears from her face. He gave her sad smile. She smiled at him sadly as well. The file folder fell to ground. They headed out of the room. He kept his arm around her. He realized in that moment her whole life she had live was all plan. He was beyond mad. Steve knew that getting mad would not help her, now. Later they could be angry the important part was find out how to stop the war that was coming.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing

Author note: After a review from ym4yum1 and much thought about what was said. I have decided to do a sequel to this story. That will center on Steve and Evelyn about their relationship. As of now the working title will be Project Destiny. So as you can assume that a lot of Project Destiny will be revealed in the course of the story. I probably will not post this story until I am done with this story.

Steve and Evelyn made their way through the ship. Steve looked down at Evelyn. The tears were gone from her face. She wore a much more serious look on her face then he had ever seen on her face/. Even on the mission to capture Loki she was not this serious. Evelyn's world was closing in around her. After that initial break down with Steve, she had pushed the sense of betrayal to back of her mind. Her pain and anger could wait. She knew that stopping Loki and finding the cube was priority. Evie mind was trying to focus on so many things. Steve looked down at her one last time. Evie looked up at him.

"Are you alright, darling?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine"

"That's a lie"

"You're right. But as I said before I'm not important. You and I both know me feeling hurt and anger toward S.H.E.I.L.D. now will do none of us any good."

"You are important and sure there are of hundreds of agents that would tell you the same."

Evie looked over to Steve. She looked down to ground. She squared her shoulders. She turned back to looked back at Steve. She had her head held up high. She looked into his blue eyes. He could still see the hurt in her eyes.

"Focus on the mission, Cap. After this is all said and done I'll find out what I need to know. But until that point I can't think about it. 'Cause if I do I will completely break down. And we don't need that"

"How can you do that?"

"All I have to do is think about is the thousands of people who could be hurt or killed if this war happens. I know I could not live with myself if I let myself fall apart when the world needed me most. I believe you would understand that."

Evelyn walked head of him. She was heading to the lab. The more Steve thought about what she said. Suddenly the change in her made perfect sense. She was pushing the pain and betrayal to back of her head. He walked up to her. He placed a hand on the small of her back. She looked up at him. They looked in each other eyes with complete understanding.

Meanwhile, Fury stormed into the lab. Tony was sitting with his back to windows. Bruce was not far behind him.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury asked irate.

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you," Tony retorted.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury stated.

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within a half a mile." Bruce said.

Bruce pointed to the computer doing the sweep. Fury turned and looked at the computer. Steve and Evie walked into the lab quietly. Evie started to inch her way over Tony. Fury took no note of her. She discreetly focused on Fury mind to get the code.

"Yeah, then you get your Cube back. No muss, no fuss…What is "Phase 2"?" Tony asked.

Steve bangs the gun on the table. Evie walked completely over to Tony. She quickly started to punch the code to unlock the file. Tony looked at her oddly. She focused on Tony mind.

_"I read minds."_ Evie voice echoed in Tony mind.

"Phase 2 is S.H.E.I.L.D uses the cube to make weapons." Steve states. He turned then to Tony. "Sorry the computer was moving a little slow for me." Steve said.

Fury turned and started to walk closer to Steve. Tony thought about what had she had said. He placed his hand on Evie back in a way to say thank you.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. That does not mean we're making…" Fury started.

"I'm sorry, Nick" Tony interjected.

Tony moved the monitor to face Fury and Steve. Fury turned to look at Tony, Evie and Bruce. Evie had her arms crossed under her chest. She had a cold look in her eyes. A look that Fury had only seen one other time and that was before they got Evie to trust them after what happened to her. Evie cold look was worst then Natasha by far because no matter how bad something was Evie was able to see a glimmer of hope and happiness. Yes, she was serious when she was on the job. If Evelyn needed to she was willing to use deadly force but most of time that was not how she got the information that he sent her to get. That was part of the reason they called her Eden as her code name. Besides her name when she was found being Eve. But Eve tempted Adam to eat the fruit from the tree of knowledge. And that was how she got her information most of the time, no one got hurt.

"Sir, what were you lying?" Evie stated coldly.

"I was wrong, Director." Steve started. Thor and Natasha walked into the room. "The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said.

Bruce looked over to Natasha. He pointed to the screen.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked.

Evie walked back over to Steve. Her arms were still crossed. Tony noted that something had happen to the couple. More precisely Evie, he had never heard her become so cold. Even when she came to Stark Tower with this project she was not this cold she was willing to play with him. Also on the mission even when she was hurt she was had a light in her eyes. That made everyone care about her. But only look at her eyes now it was easy to see a change in them. Natasha walked closer to Bruce.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor." Natasha said.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Bruce said.

"Loki is manipulating you," Natasha tried.

"And you've been doing what exactly" Bruce asked.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Natasha stated.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Bruce stated.

Bruce walked over to the computer screen and moved to so he could point at the screen.

"I'd like to know why S.H.E.I.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce said.

Fury turned to face Thor. Then he pointed at Thor.

"Because of him," Fury stated.

"Me?" Thor asked.

Fury walked into the center of the group. When he started to talk he looked at every one in the group.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet. Who, had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Fury stated.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor said

Fury turned to look at Thor. Evie eyes went wide and shook her head.

"But you're not the only people out there are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled." Fury said.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve commented.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor said.

"A higher form," Steve and Evie said.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury said.

"A nuclear deterrent, because that always calms everything right down" Tony stated.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark" Fury countered.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep…" Steve started.

They all started to move closer to each other. Evie back up this was going downhill fast. She was getting a really feeling about what was happening around them. Her eyes locked on the spear. She saw it pulsate.

"Hold on. How is this about me?" Tony interrupted.

"I'm sorry isn't everything?" Steve countered.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this" Thor stated.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked.

"You threat your champions with such mistrust." Thor said.

Evie lost track of all the argument going on. She stepped back trying to get away from the angry that was radiated from everyone. She put her hands to her head. Her head started to pound. No seemed to notice that fact. She was trying to shut off her mind to stop pain of all their emotions that she was not trying to feel. All their emotions in the room were overwhelming her.

"Stop it" Evie tried.

No took any noticed of her trying to get their attention. In fact, Natasha now entered the fray more so.

"Are you boys really that naïve? S.H.E.I.L.D. monitors potential threats." Natasha said.

"Captain America's on threat watch?" Bruce asked.

"We all are." Natasha said.

"Wait, you're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony asked.

"Stark so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack…" Steve started.

"Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened." Tony yelled.

"Show some respect" Steve countered.

"Respect for what?" Tony asked.

"You speak of control yet you court chaos." Thor said.

"That's his M.O., isn't it?" Bruce started. All eyes traveled to him. "I mean what are we, a team? No we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos… We're a time bomb." Bruce finished.

"You need to step away."Fury said.

Tony was standing right next to Steve and Evie. She was closer to Steve. She had her hand on his left arm.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked.

Tony placed his arm on Steve right shoulder. Steve turned and looked at him.

"You know damn well why," Steve started. He moved Tony hand off his shoulder. "Back off." Steve finished.

"Oh, I'm starting want you to make me." Tony said.

Steve turned fully to face Tony. Evie tried to get in-between the two of them. Steve moved her behind him and out of harm's way. He started to circle Tony. He had a hard serious look on his face.

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve stated.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony answered.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders at Tony's answer. Evie brought her hand to her forehead. She just shook her head.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve said.

"I think I would just cut the wire" Tony said.

"Always a way out. You may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve stated.

"A hero? Like you? You're a Laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." Tony said.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds." Steve said.

Thor started to laugh. Evie had come to the conclusion that everyone had forgotten she was there. Steve seemed to know but no he was to focus on arguing with Tony. Something was not right she could just feel it in her bones. She looked over to the spear again it was pulsating again. It seemed to that as the argument got louder and more heated.

"You people are so petty and tiny" Thor said.

"Yeah, this is a team," Bruce commented.

"Agent Romanoff would you escort Dr. Banner to his…" Fury started.

"Where? You rented my room" Bruce interjected.

"The cell was just in case…" Fury said.

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know I tried." Bruce said.

Evie eyes went wide. She tried to go over to Bruce. Steve pulled her back to his chest stopping her.

"My god Bruce" Evie said softly.

"I got low. I didn't see an end. So I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay so calm?" Bruce stated.

Bruce had picked up the scepter. Everyone had become very quiet.

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter." Steve said.

Bruce put down the scepter as a computer started to beep.

"Got it" Bruce said.

Bruce started to walk over to the other side of the lab.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce said.

"You located the Tesseract." Thor asked.

"I could get there faster." Tony said.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." Thor stated.

Tony started to head to toward the other door of the lab. Steve grabbed his arm. Evie stayed close to Steve.

"You're not going alone" Steve said.

"You're gonna stop me?" Tony asked.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve countered.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony stated.

"Put on the suit" Steve said.

Bruce looked at the computer screen. Fury looked at Steve, Tony and Evie.

"Oh my god" Bruce said.

"What?" Evie asked.

Suddenly, Evelyn eyes went wide. At the same time an explosion ripped through the ship. Everyone was knocked backwards in different direction. Evie landed in between Steve and Tony.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing

Steve, Evie and Tony looked at each other in shock. Steve started to get up. Then help Evie to her feet. She shook her head to get the ringing out of her ears.

"Put on the suit" Steve said.

Tony scramble to his feet. Then he head out of the room.

"Yeah" Tony before he left the room.

Steve, Tony and Evie ran out of the hall way. A while down the hall she stopped for moment. Steve turned and looked at her. She had her hands on her ribs taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, go with Tony."

"You're sure"

"Go"

Evie watch him run off with Tony. She leaned against the wall. She started to slide down the wall. Her ribs were started to kill her again. And the headache finally started to dissipate. Evie reached down to her hip and unhooked her gun before she stood up. She cringed as she did so.

"All hands to station," an agent said on the P.A.

Fury voice came over the ear piece.

"Hill!" Fury said.

"External detonation, number three engine is down." Hill said.

"Number three engine down" another agent said.

"We're been hit." A male agent said.

"Can they get it running?" Hill said.

"Fire in engine three," Another agent said.

"Talk to me," Hill said.

"Turbines mostly in tact but it's impossible to get out there to make repairs when we are in the air," The male agent said.

"If we lose one more engine we wouldn't be. Somebody's got to get out there and patch that engine." Hill said.

"Stark, you copy?" Fury asked.

"I'm on it," Tony said.

"Coulson initiate defense lockdown in detention section then get to armory. Eden?" Fury said.

"Yes, sir?"Evie panted.

"You're with him… Romanoff." Fury said.

Evie headed down a hallway toward a detention section. She hated to this but she had to completely open her mind up so she could hear everyone thought. She had not done this since they found her. Something about this hit did not sit right with her. She round the corner she nearly ran into Phil. He pulled her into tight hug. She hugged him too. He let her go and looked her up and down looking for injuries. She gave him a smile. There was no thought about anything but he was worried about her. He moved a piece of hair from her face.

"Come on" Phil said.

Phil started to lead Evie in a direction. She followed him. She stopped and grabbed his arm. Phil turned and looked at her.

"Where are we going?"

"Evie trust me"

"Fine, Phil but after this is all done me and you are going to a long talk"

Phil turned and looked at Evie, with a question look. Then he nodded his head. Then they continued down the hall way. Meanwhile back on the bridge Fury ran into the bridge.

"Bring the carrier about to 1-8-0, heading south! Take us to the water!" Fury yelled.

"We're flying blind. Navigation is recalibrating after the engine failure." A dark hair agent that was acting as pilot said.

"Is the sun coming up?" Fury asked.

"Yes, sir" The pilot said.

"Then put it on the left. Get us over water. One more turbine goes down, and we drop." Fury said.

Steve ran into Engine 3. He opened the door. Three crew men were out there with mask on. One looked injured. They left the area. The two crew men were helping the one.

"Stark!" Steve yelled. He walked into the open area. "Stark I'm here!" Steve yelled.

"Good" Tony said.

Steve heard it through an ear piece. Tony flies in his iron man suit. He flew over to part of the turbine.

"Let's see what we've got. I got to get this super conducting coolant system back on-line. Before I can access the rotors, work on dislodging the debris. I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." Tony said.

Steve looked where Tony was point. Then he grunts and flips up to the panel. He ran over to panel and opened it up. He put his glove hand on the edge of the panel.

"What does it look like in there?" Tony asked.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity" Steve said.

"Well you're not wrong," Tony stated.

Meanwhile Natasha was running from the Hulk. She grabs her gun when the Hulk finds her she shot the steam tank above his head. He busted through it quickly. They took off running through a glass in closed hall way. The Hulk punched her into the wall. She groans. The Hulk makes to moved to attack her again. But Thor stopped him by knocking both of them into hanger bay. The Hulk tries to punch Thor. Thor stops him by grabbing his large green hand.

"We are not your enemies, Banner. Try to think" Thor said.

The Hulk punches Thor throw box with his other arm. Back with Steve and Tony, the sound of Tony's repulsor ray firing. Steve pushed the panel back. Then he turned around.

"Okay the relays are intact. What's our next move?" Steve asked.

"Even if I clear the rotors this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm going to have to get in there and push" Tony said.

"If that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded." Steve stated.

"That Stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that could…" Tony started.

"Speak English!"Steve snapped.

"See that red lever? It will slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it wait for my word." Tony said.

Thor is thrown through boxes his nose was bleeding. He whipped the blood off his face. Then he smiles and then reached his right hand out. His hammer comes flying to his hand. He knocks Hulk off his feet with his hammer. It sends the Hulk into a plane. He growls then grabs the wing of the plane and throws it at Thor. Thinking fast Thor drops to his knees and ducts and slides under the wing. Then he throws his hammer. Hulk catches it. It sends him flying then he tries to pick up the Hammer. Hulk was focus on the hammer. He did not realize that Thor was coming up on him. Thor got Hulk into a head lock.

Back on the bridge, Hill was walking closer to Fury. He was by his three panels.

"We need full evac on lower hanger bay." Fury said.

Hill went to go to do that when a grenade was thrown into the way.

"Grenade!" Hill yelled.

The grenade explodes send her fly backwards. Fury point his gun toward the area that grenade was thrown from. Then he ran over towards entrance to the bridge. Two armed men came into the room. Fury quickly takes them down. A three one enters the room. Fury realized that before he could react. Hill shot the man dead.

Back down with Phil and Evelyn, they were heading down a way to armory when Fury voice broke through on both of their ear pieces.

"We're got a perimeter breach hostile are in S.H.E.I.L.D. gear. Call-outs at every junction," Fury stated.

Phil looked at Evie. She nodded her head. He walked over to a scanner. He put his finger on his scanner. The eye scanner scanned his eye. Then a door opened up. He reached inside and pulled out a gun that looked eerily similar to one Steve had early. Phil walked over to Evie and placed his hand on her back. She looked at him and nodded her head. She reached for her gun then they head where Phil was leading her.

"So you gonna tell me where we are heading Phillip" Evie asked.

"No, you just have to trust me, Eve," Phil said. Then he looked down at her and smiled at her. She smiled at him. He looked at her seriously for moment before he asked her a question. "Where you tell me about you and Rogers?"

"I would have after all this was over. We went on an actually date, that didn't involve fight, battles or bloodshed."

"You haven't had date yet"

"When would we have time? We talked and flirted."

"Is that all?"

"He kissed me, and asked to me his girl. We understand each other Phil. You said you wanted me to date a gentleman. Who's better than your hero?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Evie started. An armed man who was not with S.H.E.I.L.D. but was dressed in a uniform came near them. She grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back before shooting him in head. "What Project Destiny"

"Destiny?"

"Yeah."

"Don't have a clue."

"Really?"

"I would have told you Evie."

Evie scanned his mind quickly trying to find any trace of a lie. She found that he knew that people who did this to her were brought to justice. She looked over to Phil. He was looking at her oddly. She caught up with him. They rounded the corner. Suddenly they slide into each other.

"Engine one is shut down," an agent on the P. A. said.

"It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's heading for the detention level. Does anybody copy?" Fury said.

Phil and Evie looked at each other. Then they started to hurry down the hall way to where they were heading. Meanwhile back with Steve and Tony. Tony was pushing the rotors in hopes of jump starting the engine.

"Stark, we're losing altitude." Fury said.

"Yeah, I noticed," Tony commented.

A group of agents that were working for Loki came into the area. One of them went to throw a grenade. Steve hops across and knocks in away. He takes down both of the agents. Then he flips back up to by the level. He grabs the gun. He starts a fire fight with the newest agent that came in. The gun firing caused him to back a tiny bit and slip on the loose metal. That caused him to fall from the landing. He grabs a metal cord.

Thor ran through the halls to where Loki was being held. He turned into that room. He saw Loki walking out of the cell.

"No!" Thor yelled.

Thor ran at Loki but Loki vanished before Thor could hit him. Thor falls into the cell right as the door closes. He gets up and looks at Loki.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked.

Thor yelled and banged his hammer off the glass. The glass cracks. The cell supports starts to shake. Loki walks over to the panel that controlled the cell.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" Loki asked.

Loki goes to press the button to release the cell. The guard groans then falls to the ground with Evie knife in his back. Evie kicks the gun away from his hands and off the platform. Phil pointed the gun at Loki.

"Move, away please." Phil said

Loki backs up slightly. Thor looks over to Evie and Phil.

"You like this? We started on working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." Phil said.

The gun starts to power up. Suddenly Phil groans as the tip of Loki spear comes out the front of his chest. He falls to the floor. The gun powers down as he falls. The gun was still in his lap. Blood ran out of the corner of his mouth.

"No!" Thor yelled.

"No," Evie screamed.

She tried to rush Loki from behind. He knocks her backward. Then he casually walks over to panel and drops Thor. Evie panting points her hand at the cell trying to stop it from dropping. Loki took note of this and next to her and knocked her head against the metal bar. Thus, breaking her concentration, the cell fell from the sky. Loki appears back over by the panel. Evie looks at him. Blood ran down her face from cut metal bar hitting her temple. Loki goes to walk away.

"You're going to lose." Phil said.

"Am I?" Loki asked.

"It's in your nature." Phil said.

"Hmm, your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki asked.

"You lack conviction" Phil said.

Evie focus on the energy around her from the spear and the gun. She points her finger at the gun. It starts to power up.

"I don't think I'm..." Loki started.

The gun fires, it sends Loki threw a wall. Evie quickly scramble to her feet and over to Phil.

"So that's what it does" Phil comment.

Evie had tears running down her face. She pushed her hand to the ear piece.

"Fury, I need you on the detention center ASPA. Send a medical team." Evie said.

Evie turned back to Phil. She crawled over to the side of him opposite of where the wound was at.

"Phil, Phil! Stay with me…Stay with me. Please don't leave me." Evie sobbed.

"It's gonna be okay" Phil said.

Phil placed his good hand on her face. She looked up at him with tear streaming down her face. He gave her half-hearted smile. She could feel the life force leaving his mind. She place her hand over his.

"You're conforming me even now. I love you…" Evie cried.

"I love you to Evie, you were the greatest thing that ever happen to me" Phil said.

"Stay with me, please. Please don't leave me. I don't care. I don't care what did or didn't know. I don't care. God, please don't do this to me. I can't lose you." Evie cried.

Meanwhile Tony had got the engine up to speed.

"Cap, hit the level." Tony said.

"I need a minute here" Steve yelled.

"Level now" Tony yelled.

Tony moves away from rotor he was pushing. He gets sucked back to one behind that to another rotor.

"Uh-Oh. Help" Tony yelled.

Steve finally climbed up the cord and pulled the level. Tony falls from the engine then fly into the agent and sighed.

Fury ran into the room. He noted that Evie was curled up next to Phil. She was uncontrollably crying. Fury duct down onto his knees and looked at Phil.

"Sorry, boss. The god rabbited" Phil said.

Fury removed the gun to side.

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me." Fury said.

"No, I'm clocking out here" Phil said.

"Not an option" Fury said.

"It's okay, boss. This was never gonna work if they didn't have one thing to…" Phil started.

"No" Evie screamed.

Fury reached over and grabbed Evie. She was trembling in his arms. Tears were pouring down her face.

"Agent Coulson is down" Fury said.

"Medical team is on its way to your location." Male agent said.

"They're here. They called it." Fury said.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing

Fury looked over as Agent Simon walked in the room. Evie was sobbing into his chest. Her brain was in the process of shutting down. Her mind could not handle all the stress put on her at this moment. Simon walked over and gentle took her in his arms. He could feel her body shaking.

"Agent, take Eden back to her room." Fury said.

"Come on Evie, it's alright. Let get you back to your room."Simon tried.

Simon led her through the halls. They were heading back to her room. They were where not even ten feet down the hallway that led to hallway which her room was on. Suddenly everything became too much for her. She started to collapse. Once on the floor started to rock back and forth. Hundreds of question where filling her head. What was she going to do? Who was going to walk her down the aisle when she got married? Simon got on his knees and tried to get her to get up. She was crying uncontrollably. Tony came around the corner dressed in his Black Sabbath shirt and jeans. He rushed to her side. He pushed Simon out-of-the-way. He kneeled down next to her. Tony made her look at him. He his brown eyes met her green eyes. She quickly wrapped her arm round his neck. She started to cry into his neck. Tony got her to her feet. He kept his arms around her shoulder. She still clanged to his neck. Tony nodded over to Simon that he would take it from here. He watched as Simon walked off.

"Come, Evie let get you to your master." Tony joked.

Evelyn looked at him with look of disgust. He noticed tear where still pour down her face.

"What you been following each other around like lost puppy. And right now you are more wounded puppy like" Tony explained.

Evie shook her head then placed her head back on his shoulder. She started to cry even harder. Tony tried to move her head away from his shoulder. Once he realized that she was clinging to him like ivy and not likely to get her off. He started to walk toward where Steve was likely was at. Tony was hoping that soon she was going run out of tears. They rounded another corner. Tony saw Steve walking away toward the medical bay. Steve was wearing the bottom part of his uniform. He had the top half off. And in its place was the undershirt which was blue and long sleeves. He also had on the gloves off.

"Rogers" Tony yelled.

Steve turned to look at Tony. He quickly noted that had Evelyn in his arm. He partly ran over to Tony and Evie. He looked at her. He placed his hand on her back. Her whole body was a tremble.

"Evelyn," Steve tried.

Evelyn lifted her head from Tony shoulder. She looked over at Steve. Her green eyes were surrounded by a bright pink color. There was tears running down her face and welling up in her eyes. There where tear tracks down her face. She attempted to suck in the tears with no success. She quickly detached herself from Tony and flung her arms around Steve' neck. Tony looked at him.

"Good luck getting her to stop. She clings like ivy" Tony joked.

"Tony this is not time for wise cracks" Steve snapped.

Evelyn lifted her head from Steve's chest. Steve noticed the blood by her temple. She started to remove the traces of the tears from her face. The sad look on her face was still there. She started to push the pain that she was feeling to the back of her mind. It was so much harder to do it this time, compared to the time with Project Destiny. It was like losing a piece of her. An agent walked by them. Steve hand was rubbing her back as she slowly started to calm down. Her body was still a tremble.

"Director Fury wants, Tony and Captain Rogers on the bridge." The agent said.

"I go with them." Evie said.

"Is that smart?"Steve asked.

"No," Evie stated. Before she turned in Steve arms so she was facing Tony. Before she paused and continued her voice cracked and tears nearly started to fall again by the end. "Phil would not want me to abandon my job because of his dead. I want his dead to not be vain. I need to pull myself together."

Not more than five minutes later Steve, Evie and Tony sat at the table on the bridge. She sat in-between Steve and Tony. The cold look had returned to her eyes when looked at Fury and Hill. Tony was facing away from Fury, and Evie and Steve. Fury was standing at the head of the table. He was look at cards. Evie was hopping they weren't what she think they were. Steve had a hold of Evie hand. She squeezed it as Fury began to talk. He squeezed her hand back.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. I guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury said.

He threw the cards on the table. Some of blood splashed on the table. Evie took a deep breath trying to stay calm her heart was breaking still and it was hard to breathe. Her eyes drifted over to Steve. He reached out grabbed one of the card. It was one with most blood on it. He turned it over. She could feel the tears started to build up again. She tried to suck them back in. She looked like she would break down in uncontrollable crying any moment.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our commutations, the location of cube, Banner, Thor… I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." Fury started. He started to walk over by Steve. He placed his hand on chair next to Steve. Before, he continued talking. "Yes, were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, through because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark and Evie knows this, called the Avengers initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could."

Fury moved until he was standing behind Evie's chair. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Evie was trembling under his touch. She again started to take short breath trying to stop from crying. She was shaking her head no.

"Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea." Fury started again. Tony stood up and started to walk out of the room. "In heroes. Well, it's an old-fashioned notion." Fury finished.

Evelyn wrenched her arms from under Fury. Then she ran out of the room. Once outside of the bridge she leaned against the wall and started to ball. She slid down the wall. She placed her hands over her face. She started to rock back and forth. Not a minute later Steve came out of the bridge looking for her. He found her in that state. Steve placed his hand on her shoulder. She uncovers her face. And looked up at him, the tears were once again pouring down her face.

"I can't do this." Evie cried.

Steve pulled her to his chest. He started to run his hand down her hair trying to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her tears.

"Shh…it's okay…Evelyn it will be okay…"Steve tried soothingly.

Evie remove her head from his chest and looked at him. Her teary eyes looked him dead in the eyes.

"I can't lose you…I can't…. God my world is caving in on me. Steve…I can't" Evie cried.

Then she buried her head in his chest. He started to rub her back. He moved her head away from his chest and started to wipe away her tears. He looked at sadly. She could tell he felt go guilty for what happened. She tried to give him a smile.

"It's not your fault." Evie said softly.

"I should have been there" Steve countered.

"And if one thing went wrong I could not only dealing with Phil death but yours as well." Evie said.

Steve looked at her in thought. She looked at up at him. The guilt was weighing on her soul. She knew she had to tell him. She was just not sure how he would react.

"Steve, there is something I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Umm…you remember back at the gym when we met for the second time we met"

"Yes, why?"

"You know when I touched your back. Your memories played in my mind."

"Was it intention Evelyn?"

"No, I was just trying to comfort you…it's in my nature."

Evie started to cry even more. She put her head down like the weight of world was on her shoulders. Steve gently grabbed her face and forced her look at him. She avoided his eyes.

"Evelyn, look at me." Steve said in his Captain America voice.

Evie eyes looked up at him. The tears still present on her long eyes lashes. Her luscious lips were parted as she took breaths through her mouth. He brought his lips to Evie's. It was soft and gentle kiss. He could taste her tears on her lips. He pulled away from her lips. They locked eyes.

"You did nothing wrong. You can't control it can you?"

"Not when emotions are so strong or if the person is in emotion turmoil or …well guess not really"

"Then it's not your fault. Come on let get this blood off you."

Steve helped her to her feet. She still had her arms around his neck. Her head was nestled on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Then he led them down to hallway toward her room.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing

Once to Evelyn's room, he looked down at her. She was relying on his strength at this point. He pushed open the door. Evelyn had not let go of him at all. He walked her over to the bed. He placed down on the bed gently. She lies down on the bed and started to curl up in fetal position. Steve was lost about what do. He looked around the room. He noticed the bath room. He quickly walked in there. He grabbed a wash rag. He turned on faucet and go warm water on it. Before, he walked back into her bed room. He sat on the edge of the bed. Steve reached over and pulled her over to his body. Her head was cradle against his chest. He started to bath her forehead with wash cloth removing her blood from it and some of tear tracks that were on her face. Steve looked at her forehead after he removed the blood. That was when he noticed the dark nearly black bruise on her temple with small shallow cut in the center of the bruise. He placed the wash cloth away from them and just wrapped his arm around her. She started to cry again. Steve started to sooth Evelyn by rocking her back and forth and whispering comforting words. Slowly her body started to relax. The stress was just too much for her to take any more. Her brain had shut off to help her heal. Moments later he looked down and she was asleep. He gently as he could rest her head on the pillows. Then he rose from the bed.

Steve walked back to the bathroom and place wash rag back. Then he came back in the room. She looked so at peace. He walked back to the bed and ran his hand down her hair. He looked down to her boots. He walked down to end of the bed and started to remove them. When he removed the right boot he noticed the swelling and bruise was nearly gone. He removed the rights twin. Before, Steve picked her up for moment to pull back the covers. She moaned in her sleep and cuddled into his chest. Steve looked down at her and smiled. He placed her back on the bed then covered her up. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribed a short and sweet note. He left the note on the bed side table. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He was careful of the dark raise bruised by her temple. Before, he left the room. He shut the door gently and quietly. Steve headed off to look for Tony.

Meanwhile, Natasha was with Clint in different holding cell. Clint was strapped to a bed. She sat on a chair near the bed.

"Clint, you're going to be all right."

Clint struggles with the straps on the bed.

"You know that?" Clint asked. He chuckles at that her comment before he continued. "Is that what you know? I've got no window. I have to flush him out." Clint finished.

"You got to level out. It's gonna take time."

"You don't understand," Clint started. Natasha walked over to table by the bed and started to pour a glass of water. "Have you ever had someone talk your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? You know what is like to be unmade?" Clint asked.

"You know I do"

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?"

"Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard on the head."

"Thanks"

Natasha unstrapped Clint's arms. He looked over at her.

"Natasha… how many agents did I…" Clint started to ask.

"Don't… Don't do that to yourself. Clint this is Loki. This is monsters and magic, and nothing we were ever trained for."

"Loki, did he get away?"

"Yeah, I don't suppose you know where?"

Natasha got up and walked to the door and looked out the window. There was a heavily armed agent standing outside the door.

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's going to make his play soon, though. Today."

"We got stop him."

"Yeah? Who's "we"?"

"I don't know. Whoever's left," Natasha said as she turned face him.

"Well, if put an arrow through Loki's eye socket, I would sleep better, I suppose." Clint said.

Clint sat up on the bed. Natasha walked over and sat next to him. Clint looked over to her.

"Now you sound like you. You're a spy not a soldier. Now you want wade into a war. What did Loki do to you?" Clint asked.

"He didn't. I just…"

"Natasha"

"I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I would like to wipe it out."

Steve walked back to where Loki was once held. He had yet to find Stark. Tony stood looked down where the cell was held now it had a metal floor. There was a large blood stain on the wall. Steve leaned against the rail by the steps. Steve had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Was he married?" Steve asked.

"No, there was a cellist, I think."

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot." Tony said.

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job."

Tony started walk closer to Steve. He scoffs at Steve comment.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have not taken her. He should have…" Tony said.

Steve walked closer to Tony.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony."

"Right I've heard that before."

Tony walks past Steve heading out of the room. Steve turned to look at Tony.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?"

"We are not soldiers," Tony said. He was near tears. He turned back to look at Steve. His lips formed a thin line. "I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I. He got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. But right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done. Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list…"

"He made it personal."

"That's not the point."

"That's the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart."

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us; he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah, that was just previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to skies with his name plastered… Son of bitch."

Steve and Tony looked at each other. Then they ran out of the room. Steve walked to the holding cell dressed in his full uniform. The door slide opened. Clint was in the bathroom. Natasha was standing by the bed.

"Time to go." Steve stated.

"Go where?" Natasha asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?"

Clint opened the bath room door.

"I can" Clint said.

Steve looked over to Natasha. She nodded her head.

"You got suit?" Steve asked.

"Yeah" Clint said.

"Then suit up." Steve stated.

Not ten minutes later Clint, Natasha and Steve were walking to the jet. A crew man was working on the jet.

"Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here." The crew man said.

"Son, just don't" Steve stated.

Back on the bridge, Fury was shuffling the trading cards. Hill walked up to him.

"Sir," Hill said.

"Agent Hill" Fury stated.

"Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker not his jacket." Hill said.

"They needed the push," Fury stated.

Tony Ironman took off then a jet took off. Fury and Hill looked out the window when this happened.

"We have an unauthorized departure from bay 6" A male agent on the P.A. stated.

"They found him. Get our commutation back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything." Fury stated.

"Yes, sir" Hill said.


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing

The battle was already begun by the time Evelyn woke up. Her eyes drifted around the room. She noticed that her boots were off. Her knife and gun were sitting on a bed side table, along with a note. She was under the covers of her bed. She also noticed that she was still in her cat suit. Suddenly everything that happened flashed through her mind that lead to waking up in this bed. She pulled back the covers and place her feet on the metal floor. She reached over for her boots. She noticed that her ankle was no longer hurting her or purple in color. She twisted her upper body. Her ribs were not bothering her anymore. Her mind was consumed with finding Steve. She reached over and grabbed the fold piece of paper on the table next to her gun and knife. The note read:

Dearest Evelyn,

I went to talk to Tony. Get some rest, you need it darling. It's one of the few things that can help your mind to cope with the lost you feeling now. Do not you worry about Loki. Just focus on get better sweetheart. I will take care of him. Remember I'm your hero let me take care of this. I do not need you get any more hurt my mind. Besides, it's my job to protect my girl. That means even from herself. I'll be there for you. I will try to be back before you wake. But for some reason I'm not go to bridge it be the mostly place I will be at, darling. And know this it will get better.

Sincerely yours,

Steve.

Evelyn got out of bed. She placed the note in her bag. Before get started to tie up her boots. She headed to the bridge. When she entered she noticed that everyone was focused on the battle. Hill turned and looked at her oddly.

"Eden, what are you doing here?" Hill asked.

"What are talking about, Hill?" Evie asked.

"Why aren't in New York?"

"What happening in New York?"

"Loki"

Evelyn started to focus on her ability to teleport. She closed her eyes. She was focused on New York City as a location. She opened her eyes a moment later when she should be in New York City. She realized that she was still on bridge of carrier. She couldn't teleport. In fact she could not feel that ability at all anymore. She knew one thing and that was she did not want S.H. I.E.L.D. to know that until she figured out what was going on. And even then she did not know if she wanted to know.

"Ah…Hill, get me a jet okay for takeoff." Evie said.

"You're not teleporting?"

"Something off about me right now I don't think it's a smart idea. I don't think that ending up in the ocean is smart idea."

"I don't think that is good idea. Fury would need to give you the okay."

Evelyn sighed she didn't have time for this. She placed her one hand to left temple in a matter that would seem like she was just holding her jaw. She started to focus on Maria Hill's mind. In a matter of moments, Evie had taken control of Maria mind.

"A Jet okay for takeoff," Evie said.

"Head down to Bay 7, I'll have Airman Johnson meet you"

Evelyn went to run out of the room. But before she got to the door Hill called out to her. Evie turned around. She made sure the jet was okayed before she took off to Bay 7.

"And Agent Eden, I'm sorry for your lost."

"Hill we can worry about that after this is over."

"Right"

Evelyn ran out of the room and head to Bay 7. She got an ear piece in her ear, while on her way to the jet. She pressed it in so she could talk to them.

"Stark can you hear me?"

"Evie"

"What's your twenty?"

"Midtown, why?"

"I want to join the party"

"Evie that's not a good idea it is too dangerous."

"What is it with you all men I meet telling me it's too dangerous. I will be there shortly."

"There no talking you out of this?"

"Focus on the battle Tony."

She boarded the jet and headed to copilot seat. Airman Johnson was already sitting in seat next to her. She put on the head-gear and buckled up. She looked over to him. He looked over to her. She nodded her head. The jet started to take off.

Meanwhile back on the bridge, Hill walked over to Fury. Fury was watching news casted of what was happening in New York.

"Sir, The council is on." Hill said.

Fury put the news cast down. He walked off to talk to the council.

Back in New York, Clint was stand on roof shooting at the aliens.

"Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail." Clint said.

"Just trying to keep them off the streets," Tony answered.

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner."

"I will roger that."

Stark went to find a tight corner. The aliens still firing at him.

"Oh, boy." Tony started then when he found a tight corner and got all the strays off his tail. "Nice call. What else you got?"

"Well, Thor is taking in a squadron down on sixth."

"And he didn't invite me."  
With Natasha and Steve, She was breaking on the aliens' neck. Steve landed not far from her she tensed for a moment. Before, she looked up the portal.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Natasha said.

Steve walked over to her. Then he looked up at it.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it."

"Well, maybe it's not about guns."

"If you want to get up there you're going to need a ride."

"I got a ride."

"I could use a boost, though."

"Are sure about this?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun."

Natasha ran at Steve. She used Steve shield like spring-board. She flipped gracefully to the back-end of one of the alien crafts. Natasha started to climb the rest of the way on to the craft silently. Once on she reached to her back and pulled out a knife. She cut the chain holding one of the alien that were firing. She kicked it of the craft. Before crawling up to front of the attached craft to where the driver was as at. She jumped to on it back sticking in to knife into his back to control its arms.

"Okay, turn, turn. Less. Less!"

Back with Evie, they landed at Army base. She could already feel all the men thoughts and the pain starting to come on. She pushed it to the back of her mind. Then march off the jet. She was met with a group of men preparing to go into battle in New York City.

"I need a ride, gentlemen." Evie said.

"Ma'am I don't think it is a smart thing." One said.

"We are at war at moment, Sir. I have been trained, just like you. I don't have time for this" Evie snapped.

Evelyn looked at them all eying her like she was piece of meat. She narrowed her eyes at the lot of them. The soldiers' superior walked over. He looked at her. He noticed the S.H.E.I.L.D. Logo on her shoulder.

"Agent?" he asked.

"Agent Eden, Sir. Director Fury asked me come and to help take back New York City."

"Then you're safe in our company ma'am. Right, this way."

He led her away. She noted that he had no thought about her sexually or any other way. It was refreshing. She was lead to the transport. They were on their way very shortly.

Back with Steve, he had just got battling with one alien when Clint voice came through his ear piece.

"Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians in there." Clint said

"I'm on it" Steve said.

At the bank, all the civilians were panicking. There were gasps, mummers going on all of which were panicked. One of the aliens activated a piece of weaponry. Right as Steve rolls through the window and lands on his feet with shield in front of him. He throws his shield at the at alien knock him backward. The other two aliens turned and started to fire at him. Steve drove for the desk. Then he kicked into them. He ran over to the edge of balcony.

"Everyone! Clear Out!" Steve yelled.

One grabs him from behind. He starts to coke him in head lock. He elbows that one but it was to no use. That alien pulls off his mask. The one he hit first got up and went to fire at Steve. Steve used the alien that was trying to coke him as shield. The alien that was shooting at him killed the one alien. Steve and its eyes went to device started to act like it was going to explode. Steve rolled over to his shield. The alien scrambled for the device. He threw at Steve. It hit Steve's shield and exploded. Sending Steve flying through the window and caused him to land on car. He got up from the car. He stood there panting. The people were ushered out fire fighter. The waitress from the café by Stark tower who was flirting with Steve earlier looked back in shock, when she recognized him.

Meanwhile, Evelyn arrived with a troop of the army. She was helped out of the convoy. She nodded her head in thanks. They all spread out. She looked up and saw the portal coming from Stark Tower. She took off toward Stark Tower. She knew it was going to be a battle to get there.


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing

Author note: Checked out the sequel to Old Fashioned ideal, Project Destiny. Thanks for all the reviews and your support.

Back on the carrier on the bridge Fury was talking to the council.

"Director Fury, the council has made a decision." The council woman said.

"I recognized the council has made a decision. But given that it's a stupid-ass decision. I have elected to ignore it." Fury retorted.

"Director, you're closer than any of our subs. You scramble that jet…" one of council man said.

"That is the island of Manhattan, councilman. Until, I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population." Fury said.

"If we don't hold them here, we lose everything" the council man said.

"I send that bird out, we already have." Fury snapped.

Meanwhile, Natasha was trying to fly and stir the alien flying vessel to the top of Stark Tower. Loki came up behind her and started to fire at her.

"Oh, you" Natasha said.

She managed to avoid most of his attacks.

"Hawkeye!" Natasha said.

"Nat what are you doing?" Clint asked.

"A little help?" Natasha said.

Natasha followed by Loki flew by Clint.

"I got him" Clint said.

Clint let go arrow. That would have struck Loki through the eye. But Loki caught it. It exploded in his face. That caused him to crash into Stark Tower. The Hulk hopped up there. He crashed Loki through the window and into a wall. Loki hopped to his feet. He was raving mad.

"Enough!" Loki yelled. Hulk stopped for second. Before, Loki continued on with speech. "You're all of you, beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature. And I will not be bullied by…"

Hulk grabbed Loki by the legs and proceeded to smash him to ground like a rag doll. Before, he made sure he was not getting back up. Then he hit to the ground one more time.

"Puny god." Hulk said as he walked away.

Loki started to groan and whimpered in pain. Natasha landed on the roof. She rolled to edge. She got to her feet.

"The scepter…" Erik started.

"Doctor" Natasha said moving closer to him.

"Loki's scepter, the energy. The Tesseract can't fight, but you can't protect against yourself." Erik said.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing." Natasha tried.

"Actually, I think I did. I built a safety to cut their power source." Erik said.

"Loki's scepter." Natasha said.

"It may be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it."

Thor was on one of the fly vessel. Tony was fighting a giant whale like alien creature. He was trying to kill it with his laser.

"Sir, we will lose power before we penetrate that shell." Jarvis said.

"Jarvis, you ever heard the tale of Jonah?" Tony asked.

Tony flew a head of the creäture. He brought out his bombs on his legs. He flew straight at the creature mouth.

"I wouldn't consider him a role model." Jarvis sated.

Tony was swallowed by the whale like creature. He deployed the weapon. The creäture imploded. It sent Tony flying into bus stop. A bunch of aliens started to fire at him. Meanwhile a bunch of aliens had cornered Hulk and were fire all at him at the same time. Also Clint had aliens nearly over coming him. He killed one with arrow. He reached back for another arrow and realized he was out. He killed one with his bare hand before reaching for the arrow from the dead alien. He pressed his control on his bow to the tip that was grappling hook. When they started to get close and started to fire at him he jumped off the side of the building. He fired the arrow it locked into the wall. He swung into the window and cried out in pain.

Back on the carrier, a fighter pilot was in jet.

"Director Fury is no longer in command. Override order 7-Alpha-1-1." Council woman said.

"7-Alpha-1-1, confirmed. We're go for takeoff." Pilot said.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Hill was watching the monitors.

"Sir, we have a bird in motion!" Hill yelled.

Fury looked shocked for moment before took off to land strip of the carrier. He had grenade launcher.

"Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird. We need to shut it down! Repeat, take off is not authorized." Hill stated.

Fury fired at one of the jets. It stops before it falls off the carrier. Then other jet took off right after the other one. Fury pulled out his gun and point at it. He walked back inside. He closed the door.

"Stark, do you hear me? You have a missile heading straight for the city." Fury said.

Tony was fighting a group of aliens. The aliens were winning at the moment.

"How long?" Tony asked.

"Three minutes, max. Pay load will wipe out midtown." Fury stated.

"Jarvis put everything we got into the thrusters." Tony said.

"I just did" Jarvis said.

Tony took off from the ground. Meanwhile the jet was in position to fire.

"Package is sent, detonation in two minutes, 30 seconds, mark." The pilot said.

The missile took off toward the city. Steve and Thor were battling aliens near Stark Tower. Thor called back his hammer at the same time Steve called back his shield. One of the aliens hit Steve in the stomach causing him to groan and fall to ground. Thor turned after beat on and used his hammer to knock a car into them. Before, Thor sticks his hand out to help Steve up.

"Are you ready for another bout?" Thor asked.

"What, are you getting sleepy?" Steve asked.

Thor called back his hammer. Steve had his hand still on his stomach. Evelyn ran up next to him. She was cover in dirt and blood dripping from her forehead. She was panting. She bent over taking deep breaths before she walked closer to them.

On the top of Stark Tower, Natasha had Loki's Scepter in her hand. Erik Selvig had his computer up and running.

"Right at the crown!" Erik said.

Natasha started to push the scepter into the energy barrier.

"I can close it... can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down." Natasha said.

"Do it" Steve said.

"No, wait" Tony said.

"Stark these things are still coming." Steve said.

"I got nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less then a minute. And I know just where to put it." Tony said.

Tony flew under the nuke. He had it on his shoulders. He was flying with it toward Stark Tower.

"Stark , you know that is a one-way trip." Steve said.

"Save the rest for the turn, J" Tony said.

"Sir, I try Miss Potts?" Jarvis asked.

"Might as well." Tony said.

Meanwhile on Stark Jet, Pepper was watching the news cast of what was going on. Her phone was on vibrate she did not see Tony calling her. As Tony came fly past them, Steve, Evelyn and Thor looked up at him. The Hulk does as well as the rumble falls from his body. As does Natasha as Tony flew up to enter the portal. Suddenly the aliens all started to power down. They watched for sign of Tony fly back through the portal.

"Come on Stark" Natasha said.

Thor looked at Steve. Evelyn looked over at Steve as well.

"Close it" Steve said.

Natasha sticks the scepter at the crown and closes the portal. The portal begins to close. It was nearly closed when Tony falls through the portal.

"Son of gun" Steve said.

"He's not slowing down" Thor said.

Thor starts to swing his hammer to take off. Hulk catches Tony mid-air. He carries him down side of building. Before, jumping to road, Hulk landed on his back with Tony cradle in his chest. He pushed Tony to ground on his back. Thor, Evelyn and Steve came running. Evelyn crouched down next to him. Steve kneeled down next to her to check for signs of life. His hand was on his chest. The arc reactor in his chest was no longer lite.

"Is he breathing?" Evie asked.

There were no signs of life. She turned away. Steve sighed and looked away as well. Hulk roars and Tony gasps. His eyes snaps opened. Evelyn turns back very quickly. She threw her arms around his neck. Steve looked back at Tony. Hulk roars again.

"What the hell?" Tony asked. He looked down at Evie on his chest. "What just happened?"

Evelyn lifted her head from his chest and smiled at him. Steve was also smiled. She looked over to Steve. And then threw her arms around him just glad that he was alright.

"Please, tell me nobody kissed me. Not that I would mind if you kissed me Evie." Tony commented.

"We won." Steve said.

"All right, yay! Hurray. Good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried Shawarma? There a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it." Tony said.

"We're not finished yet." Thor said.

"And then Shawarma after," Tony said.

Not five minutes later Loki sat up in the pent house of Stark Tower. He was surrounding by the avengers and Evie. She stood next to Steve.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki said.

Ten minutes later they were all eating Shawarma. Steve sat at on head of the table. Evie was next to him. Followed by Thor, then Tony, then Bruce at other head of the table, and then were Clint and then Natasha. Steve had his one hand on his jaw. Tony crushes the napkin in his hands.

"Lady Evie may I have word with you" Thor asked.

Evie looked over to Steve. She squeezed his leg where her one hand was resting when they were eating. Then she got up. Thor quickly followed suit. They walked away from the group.

"Lady Evelyn I want to make amends for what my brother has done to your family" Thor said.

"Don't Thor. It's not your fault. I don't blame you. And thank you." Evie cried.

Tears started to fall down her face again. Everything that happened started to catch up with her. He pulled her into tight hug.

"You will always be welcome on Asgard, Lady Evelyn daughter of Coul."

"Thank you."

Steve walked over to them. He placed his hand on her back. She turned and smiled at him. The tears where still in her eyes.

The next day, they all met to send Loki and Thor off with the cube. Evie arrived with Steve on his bike. She was dressed in tight pair of jeans and red tank top and light black jacket. She had black boots on as well. Steve was dressed in a similar to outfit to what he wore the first time they met. She was sticking very close to him. They walked to the bridge in Central Park near the lake. Two or Three S.H.I.E.L. D. agents stood guard. Erik Selvig and Bruce put the cube in device design to take Thor and Loki back to Asgard. Thor looked over to Loki. He was bounded and gagged. Loki grabbed one end of the device. Thor turned it and they vanished. Bruce was talking to Clint and Natasha. Evelyn was talking to Erik Selvig. He was comforting her. She placed her hand on his. A look of peace fell over his face it was similar look to the look the men in Germany had on his face. She looked over to Steve. He was by Tony.

"I'm sorry about what I said. You are hero," Steve said.

"And I was wrong you are special. And not everything special about you came out of bottle." Tony started. Tony looked over to Evie. Steve followed suit. "You know she's going to grieve for while. If you need anything call me."

Steve nodded his head. They had reached an understanding. They shook hands before Steve walked back to Evie. She smiled up at him as his arms came around her middle. They walked over to his bike. He got on then she quickly got on behind him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. Her head rested on his back. Steve looked down at her small hands around him. He smiled. It was nice to have his girl arms wrapped around him. He started the bike. They head out of the park.


End file.
